Things aren't just what they seem
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Sequel to 'I wasn't expecting this'. Nineteen years later and things start to stir up again. OCxOC SasuNaru.
1. Prologue

Hi ya'll. I know you wanted a sequel so here it is!

* * *

(Naruto)

Nineteen years.

That's all I have to say. Nineteen years since the war and me giving birth. My babies have grown so much, especially Karasu. My little crow. He had grown out his hair so much that it now reaches his thighs. At least he puts it up in a low ponytail, some of it wrapped up in cloth, and his eyes have become so dark that they have the look of a dark forest. I was amazed that he didn't have coal black eyes like his father, but I can't really argue with that.

But he did receive my tan skin, which I'm very proud of. He's tall, but not taller than Sasuke, and he has a little more muscles than I do. And he is a little bit too protective of his brothers and sister.

Speaking of which, Akito had found herself a boyfriend named Sora. The guy's 21 with dark blue hair that barely reached his shoulders, blue eyes, and blue cat ears and tail. I can't say that I'm surprised; actually, I've been expecting that day when she would find her soul mate. She beautiful in every way. She reminds me so much of Katherine; with her attitude, blond hair, and beautiful blond fox ears, (sigh) it was bound to happen.

Luckily she doesn't want any children yet.

Fyte was pregnant with one, luckily, with Vincent. Funny, I should have been expecting this. But, sadly, I didn't. Since they're brothers and all. But they make such a cute couple. Fyte hadn't grown but not much in size, which he's gotten from me and his body seemed more like mine in a way, he's also tan. He kept his black hair short, but, from what I could tell; his hair seemed to be getting lighter. And his blue eyes seemed to be getting darker, like a stormy night at the ocean.

Vincent looks exactly like his father, he's even a womanizer. He's so good with women that that was one of the reasons why I was surprised when he said that he loved Fyte. But with all the women after him, I wouldn't have been surprised if he had sex with a girl. With his long black hair that reached his mid-back and his coal black and blue eyes. Yes, one eye is black and the other is a brilliant blue. But, he chose Fyte and Fyte couldn't have been any happier. I guess they were meant to be together.

During these years, my and Sasuke's love became stronger and more passionate. I'm pregnant again with twins this time, both girls. (Sigh) Two more babies to take care of from all those punks. I wonder what they'll look like. Probably as beautiful as their mother (hehehe).

Oh, and Minzuki and Reu still want to have a foursome with me and Sasuke. But, of course, I've always denied them. There's no way I'm letting anyone else violate my body except my evil raven. But, Reu's pregnant again with one this time and he's sexually frustrated. They only have one more month to go while I have two.

If any of you are wondering if Sasuke and Itachi got any older, I would say no. They now have demon blood in them since me and Katherine gave them some of ours. And when we did that, we also stopped aging; that's what I mean by soul mate. With us demons when he/she found their mate they become one forever; even if it's humans. They were happy to hear that.

And as these years passed us by, new inventions were created. Like an electric guitar; Reu, Karasu, Fyte, and _**Katherine**_ got excited about that and immediately learned how to play it. They were good at and even wrote some of their own songs; which included drums, bass, and a piano. Soon enough their going to make an electric piano, ha!

Itachi and Katherine are doing just fine and Katherine is on her **third** pregnancy. Third! So far they have three 19 year old sons, four 12 year old girls, and now two more boys are on their way. I was surprised when the older raven said he wanted a lot of kids, he just doesn't seem like the family type. I sure was wrong.

Anyway, Ranmaru, Shima, and Yuki, the oldest, have certainly grown handsome. I could tell they got their good looks from their mother. Ranmaru's black hair turned a bright red and his red eyes turned to a goldish red. It fit him nicely. And he, too, is a womanizer; except this time he actually found a woman for his soul mate. Her name was Soya. She had beautiful cinnamon hair that framed her face and curled down her back; it was a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were a mystery yellow with red rimming around her pupils. She had chocolate brown lynx ears and tail, which was small. They're not ready for any children yet.

Shima, oh man, you should see all the _guys _after him. He let his hair grow out and kept it in braid around his neck. His face was as smooth and white like a girl's. His golden eyes is was brought most people's attraction. And I lost count of how many **men** he slept with and none of them are his soul mate. Luckily he isn't pregnant… yet. You should have seen the face on Katherine when she found out about him. Itachi was just as angry, but they can't do anything to make him stop this. He was his own man now, or rather, slut. He ends up in another man's bed each night.

Yuki, on the other hand, has slept with only two men and both of them are his soul mate. (Shiver) I don't even want to imagine having two cocks inside of me. Anyways, I couldn't blame them for falling in love with the squirrel. His red hair had darkened some and he had kept it somewhat short and his purple eyes had gotten darker to where they were now violet. His red squirrel ears and tail were so soft and fluffy that many human travelers wanted to make a coat out of it. His two soul mates happens to be identical twins and they're both humans with short brunette hair and olive green eyes. Their names were Kilo and Silo.

The four girls look exactly like their mother Katherine except for one. She looked more like her father. The three girls that looked like Katherine have blond hair and bright blue eyes, except their skin was pale like their father's and had wolf ears and tail. The girl that looked likes her father has black hair and coal black eyes with tan skin and whisker like marks on her cheeks with fox ears and tail. The three blonds were names Hijimi, Temari, and Siloam. The black haired beauty was named Paige.

Hijimi, Temari, and Siloam are always jealous of Paige and her beauty. They were jealous most of the time because she got to spend more time with Karasu, who took more of an interest in her than the other three. They've been best friends for years with no other friends on the side. While the three blonds were flirtatious and loud around Karasu, Paige was quiet, calm, and always listened to what the crow had to say. They told each other everything. I thought they were going to get together when Paige got older, but I certainly was wrong.

It's spring here in Transville and it's been raining like a bucket is being dumped on us and Sasuke always makes sure I'm alright when lightning strikes. I bet Shima is in another man's bed by now, fucking the night away. I bet when he wakes up one morning pregnant with another man's child, he's going to come to me and Sasuke for help. Well guess what? He's on his own. He's just needs to find his soul mate and settle down.

(Sigh)Karasu needs to too.

How surprised I was when he finally finds what he was looking for on the night of the Transville anniversary ball.

* * *

Ok, you like? My dad stopped the fast a few days ago. He said that we weren't doing so hot in eating healthy things and stuff like that. He just doesn't have the time. He has to work a lot to feed his six children… er, well now four since Elias is working at the platform and is never home and Josh is in jail and is usually never home when he wasn't in jail. Anyways, review!


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh Karasu!"

"Oh shit."

"Karasu!" A dark blur tackled Karasu to the ground, wrapping their arms around him. "Oh Karu, I missed you. It's too bad I couldn't have woken up in your bed this morning. Maybe tonight we can-"

"Shima, how many times have I told you that I don't ever want to sleep with you? You're not my type and if we do fuck I don't want it to be a one time thing, which is going to hard for you since you sleep with every man that wants to have sex with you," the crow growled.

"Such mean words, but I know that you'll come around sooner or later," Shima smirked suggestively. "Men just can't resist me."

"Well I can. Now if you'll excuse me, my parents are waiting for me." The crow brushed the wolf away rudely and went back to his mission to get to his parent's house.

"Fine, be that way. But can I have my kiss before you go?"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Like always, eh Karasu?"

The crow sighed. "Fine. But just a small one and don't do anything like you did last time." _I don't even want to remember that time. _His feathers twitched at that memory.

"Don't worry; I won't. I'll keep my hands at my sides." The wolf put his arms to his side and closed his eyes, waiting for Karasu's lips to meet his. The crow shook his head and smirked. He spread out his wings and took off, laughing.

"See ya later Shima!" He yelled at the wolf, laughing the whole way to his parents' house.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Shima yelled back, turning red with anger.

"Yeah, well, that's the way I am!"

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Karasu asked as he entered the lounge, Sasuke and Naruto sitting on a new leather couch. He swept his ponytail back, sitting across from them with a smile. He always smiled at them when he saw them. It was something about seeing them together that just makes him want to smile.

"Ah, yes," Naruto started, "we wanted to talk to you about the Transville anniversary tonight. Will you be attending it tonight? I heard Sasuke's mother was going to be there. She told us that she wanted to tell us that there were no hard feelings between us and her. Finally after nineteen years of not seeing her. She finally pops up and says she wants to meet us in person. I heard she remarried and now has an adopted son. He's about your age."

"No, I won't be attending. Thanks but no thanks. I think I'll just stay home and practice my violin," Karasu replied. "I don't really care if Mikoto wants to talk to you. It's been nineteen years since she left without a word and she suddenly shows up. I think that's rather suspicious. Don't you think?"

"Karasu!"

"It's true."

"Alright, both of you calm down," Sasuke sighed deeply. "But I don't think you get a choice since you'll be playing a number for the party tonight." He smirked when he finished, fingers splayed across his chin.

The crow's eyes went wide and he growled. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Of course. I knew you wouldn't have come, but I set it up so you won't have any choice in the matter. And besides, my mother will be there and she's dying to meet all of you kids. Plus I want you to meet you're adopted uncle, or rather, step-brother since you both are the same age."

"But I don't want to go, all the girls there are going to try and get into my pants; as usual. And I don't want to half to deal with Shima. He's always trying to get into my pants! He even got close once, too!" Karasu whined, tugging at his hair.

"Really? Well I don't care what you have to say, you're going and that's that. And you are going to meet you're new step-brother." The raven's smirk grew bigger.

"Whatever. You're a bastard, you know that?"

"Everyday." Sasuke turned towards Naruto and smiled at him, pecking his lips. "Oh, and Karasu."

"Yes?"

"Do wear that lovely white tux of yours. You look quit ravishing in it."

The crow sighed before getting up and growling, "Bastard."

* * *

"So," the black haired beauty beside him started, "your father is going to make you play a number at the party? Hahahahahah!" Karasu glared at Paige as she burst out laughing. "That's funny. He's never done this to you before! Why would he do it now?"

"Because he's a bastard."

"You always call him that. Is there anything new about him that I don't know?"

"Yeah, he's a bastard."

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "So what symphony are you going to play? I really like the one that sounds haunting and has a fast beat. You should play that one!" She jumped up and down, giddily. She suddenly stopped to pick up a rose from the garden and gave it to Karasu to put it in her hair.

"You think so?" He asked, braiding the flower into her hair.

"I know so." She smiled, earning a smile back. But she soon frowned when she saw Temari, Siloam, and Hijimi approaching. She glared at them as they walked towards them. Karasu glanced behind his shoulder and waved, smiling, making Paige turn her glare towards him.

"Hey Karasu!" The three blonds said in usion, smiling at him and blushing. "We didn't know that you were here with… _Paige._" Temari said with venom when she said Paige. "Well, anyways, now that we're here together, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you going with anyone too the ball tonight?!" Hijimi burst out. Temari and Siloam stomped on her feet, still smiling. "Sweet mother of…"

"Huh?" The crow cocked his head to the side in a cute way, making the girls swoon. Paige glared at them, crossing her arms. "Of course no-" he stopped to glance at the black haired beauty before smirking. "Of course. Paige is coming with me." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

The three girls' mouths dropped open. Paige's eyes widen before getting the hint. Her eyes twinkled, her mouth twitching into a smirk. She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned in against his side, barely reaching his shoulder.

"Is this true, Paige?!" Siloam asked angrily, face turning red.

"Of course." The black beauty replied, trying not to smirk. "Now we must be off, we have a lot of thing to do, don't we?"

"Why of course my little black beauty." Karasu led her away, not letting go of her until they were out of sight. When they were out of the garden, they burst out laughing. "Oh god, did you see their faces?!"

"I have never stood up to them like that before. It was hilarious and fun! Thank you!" She flew to him and hugged him tightly, surprising the crow. "But… can I really go to the ball with you? I mean as friends, you know?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Of course, but you must dress beautifully for me. I want to be complemented by having such a beautiful young lady by my side." He took her hand and kissed it. "Now go get ready, we only have a few hours left."

Paige blushed and looked down at her feet before looking up and down Karasu's body. He was wearing trousers and no shirt with bare feet. She herself was wearing a sleeved crimson dress that reached past her knees with bare feet. She was wearing a stone necklace that her mother had given her with her tail wrapped around her waist.

"O-ok," she stuttered, quickly running home. Karasu chuckled, shaking his head.

"I swear I don't know why people think I love her; they just do. But sometimes I wish I could so I can stop soul searching and settle down with a family." He sighed, walking home.

Not only did he know, he had a feeling that day is about to come.

* * *

Chapter one finished. Review.


	3. Chapter 2

"Mother? Why are you getting dressed up for?" Asked a nineteen year old blond, his voice was quiet and mysterious. His long, tied back hair, white wings, and yellow eyes made him even more mysterious. He swept back his hair as his mother turned towards him, looking away from her bedroom mirror.

She smiled. "My beloved Shiro-hane, there is a ball going on in Transville for its 250th anniversary. My son Sasuke and his husband Naruto are the hosts and have sent them a letter to let them know that we'll be joining them." She stood up and walked over to her son.

"Why, I thought you hated them and the town." He flipped his hair back and readjusted his wings.

"Of course I do dear, but they don't know that. I wrote to them saying that I was going to go to meet with them in person and tell them that there are no hard feelings. I also said that I have remarried and have an adoptive son, which you'll be rolling the part of my adoptive son of course. We're going because I want to show you what you're dealing with. I heard a lot of things about one of the Uchihas' son, Karasu, is the strongest out of the clan."

"So what will I be doing?"

"You, my dear son, will go and meet him and see what kind of abilities he has. Once you've done that, destroy him and then destroy the rest of the Uchiha clan. I want every last one of them dead." She clucked evilly, eyes shining with mischief.

"Mother, can't we deal with this in another way that has to deal with less violence?"

"Well of course; we can poison them."

"No, I mean that doesn't involve with killing."

"That can not do. After what they did to Fugaku, I won't be able to ever forgive them. I want them all dead. I didn't train you so you could go off and impress girls; I trained you so you could defeat those vermins."

"Mother-"

"Don't! I don't want to know what you have to say. Just go get ready." She stepped away from Shiro-han and went back to her bedroom mirror. She was wearing a silky gold dress that hugged her torso and poofed out the rest of the way down to the floor. The sleeves hung on her arms with silky white gloves that covered her arms.

"Yes mother." He was about to walk out of his mother's room before she spoke again.

"Oh, and Shiro?"

"Yes?"

"Do wear that black tuxedo of yours; you look absolutely wonderful in it."

"Yes mother."

* * *

_Why does mother always have to deal with everything in violence? I mean goods things do happen when you deal with the problem reasonably. _Shiro-han sighed as he looked at himself in his bedroom mirror. His blond hair had been washed, combed, and braided. A few bangs hung in his pale face and yellow eyes. _But… mother always gets what she wants and father makes sure of that. And I'm going to meet my half-brother and brother-in-law tonight._

He sighed again and walked out of his room when he saw that he was presentable enough. He had worn that black tux that his mother had wanted him to wear, but he forgot the tie and left a couple of buttons unbuttoned. His dove white wings were a little tough to get through the holes in the back of his shirt and jacket, but he got them through. Funny, he should be wearing a white tux instead of this black one. Oh well, whatever makes mother happy.

When walked out of his room, he was immediately dragged out of the house and into the carriage by his mother. Pein was already waiting for them in the carriage. He, too, was wearing a black tux, but his hair was in its still orange spiky self. The earrings and nose rings were gone as were the tattoos. He must have put cover-up on.

Shiro sat on one side of the carriage as his parents sat on the other. The dove was too busy looking outside of the carriage's window to notice that his parents were looking at him. But his mother's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You look dazzling, my son," she complemented, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Thank you, mother," he replied, not bothering to look at her. Mikoto frowned at he son, eyebrows furrowing. Shiro sighed once more as he spotted the town, which was lighted up with beautiful lights and people and demons talking merrily to one another.

"Whatever is the matter?" Asked Pein in his voice that said he really didn't care.

"Nothing."

"Oh really? If it's nothing, you better look lively before we exit this carriage. Now smile. It doesn't matter if it's a fake one."

"Yes father."

When they entered the town and were dropped at the party, Shiro put on a fake smile before exiting the carriage. He was greeted with many happy faces and smiles. None he really cared for. But then he noticed his parents going to two certain people that were wearing black and white tuxedos. The blond one was wearing white and the raven was wearing black. They must be the people his mother was talking about.

The blond was a fox demon but the raven was a human. Yep, must be them. He walked over to them when Mikoto waved him over with a fake smile of her own.

"Sasuke, Naruto, this is my adoptive son, Shiro-hane. Shiro, this is your older brother and brother-in-law Sasuke and Naruto," she introduced them. The dove shook their hands and greeted them with a real smile. There was something about them that just wanted to make him laugh. "And this is my husband Pein."

Sasuke greeted his new father before looking back at the dove.

"Nice to meet you," Shiro greeted.

"Nice to meet you too," Sasuke greeted back, a full smile on his face. "You may have been adopted, but I still think of you as my blood-brother."

The dove's eyes widen before he smiled gently and blushed. "As to you too, Sasuke." _How could mother hate them? They're just so… nice. Especially Naruto._

"When will we be meeting your children, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked, not at all happy with what her oldest son had just said. But she smiled anyways. "I sure do want to meet them."

"One of them is getting ready for his violin solo for the party and the others should be around here-ah, here they come," Naruto smiled at the people behind Shiro and waved them over.

Shiro-hane looked behind him and saw two boys and one girl coming towards. The girl had a beautiful velvet green dress on that slinked to the floor and was strapless. Her hair was set in girls that framed her face and her light blue eyes sparkled with joy. Her fox ears and tail looked sleek and shone brightly from the lights.

The two boys both were wolf demons but they were somewhat different from each other. One had long black hair that reached his mid-back and it flowed behind him. A few short bangs hung in his face but that made him look even more handsome. One eye was blue and the other was a coal black. He looked exactly like Sasuke, especially in that black tuxedo.

The other had short black hair that looked raggedly and spike up, but he could spot a few spots underneath all that hair. He wore a dark blue tux that seemed to pop out his stormy blue eyes. He also looked… pregnant?

"Shiro, I would like you to meet my daughter Akito and my sons Vincent and Fyte," Naruto introduced them, a big grin on his face.

"Hello," Akito greeted as Shiro greeted back, kissing her hand lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you lovely young lady," he replied, making the fox blush and giggle. The two wolves rolled their eyes.

"Uh oh, what would Sora say if he saw him kissing your hand, Akito?" Fyte chuckled, earning him a punch in the arm. "Ow!"

"That's what you get. If you weren't pregnant, I would have pounded you. But alas, it is unlady like to hurt someone in your proposition." She smirked. Shiro quietly chuckled as he watched the scene play out, Fyte whimpering.

Vincent shook his head, ruffling his long hair. "They're always like this. I'm just glad Karasu isn't like this." He chuckled. "But that crow does have his own way in troubling people. In fact, you almost look just like him."

Shiro's ears perked up at this, he's supposed to be looking for a guy named Karasu. "Is he your lover or something?" Hoping the answer was no.

"Of course not. He's my brother. He's my lover," he pointed at the wolf who was still fighting with Akito. "I love him so much and I'm very proud of him."

The dove could tell that the wolf was telling the truth by the look in his eyes. They shone with love and joyness. He had never seen that kind of love in either of his parents' eyes. Speaking of which, he looked to see them talking to three other demons. They must be his sister-in-law's children.

One was a wolf, no surprise, that looked absolutely gorgeous with his long black hair that was braided back and his beautiful golden eyes. His hair was wrapped around his neck like a scarf and he was wearing a white yuketa. It fit him perfectly with his pale skin.

Another was a wolf also with black ears and tail with red hair. He could tell that the wolf used to have black hair. His eyes were a reddish gold with tan skin. His hair was spiky in the front with a thin pony tail in the back that reached his upper back. He could defiantly tell that he got his good looks from his mother by the way his facial structure was. He was wearing a dark blue yuketa.

Then the last was a squirrel with red hair and brownish reddish ears and tail. His hair was short and spiked somewhat and his violet eyes shone with excitement and trouble. His tail looked so soft and fluffy that he almost wanted to reach out and touch it and the red yuketa made him want to run his fingers through it. But he refrained himself.

Shiro was about to speak when he saw two more people walk up to his parents. They must be Itachi and Katherine. The woman had short blond hair that was tucked behind her fox ears with baby blue eyes that were alert. She was wearing a crimson velvet yuketa instead of a dress, but it looked delightful on her. And when he looked down, he noticed that she was barefoot. He wanted to chuckle at that, but smiled when he saw a small mound on her stomach.

The man looked like Sasuke, only in an older version. He had long hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail with bangs on either side of his face. His eyes were a coal black, but in the lights they almost looked like a navy blue. He too was wearing a yuketa, but it was black with red seams on it.

He approached them and bowed slightly.

"Oh my, who's this handsome fellow?" Asked the long haired wolf, lust glazing in his eyes. Shiro shivered, not wanting to know what was going through his head.

"He must be the Shiro-hane Mrs. Mikoto was talking about," the blond woman said, her voice so sweet but deep that it made the dove smile gently at her. "My name is Katherine. This is my husband Itachi and my sons, Shima, Yuki, and Ranmaru."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yo."

"It's nice to meet you too," Shiro bowed again slightly. "I've been meeting a lot of people tonight."

Katherine chuckled. "You're going to be meeting more. You just have to greet Karasu; he's the nicest crow in the whole town. And then I have four more daughters for you to greet."

"Four?"

"Mmhm. Paige, Temari, Hijimi, and Siloam. They're just twelve years old and their already fighting over Karasu. (sigh) But Karasu has taken a liking to Paige. She is such a sweetheart."

"Onii-san," Naruto came up to them and kissed his sister on the cheek. "Karasu is about to play his solo, we need to head for the dance floor quickly."

"Of course." She turned towards the dove and smiled. "Will you like to join us?"

"Of course," Shiro replied. As he followed Katherine to the ballroom in the courthouse, he bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me."

"No, no, it was my fault. I wasn't looking." The person he had run into was a little girl who wore a white dress that hugged her torso and poofed out the rest of the way. It was strapless, but she had enough bust to keep it up. Her lips were a rose red with a slight blush on her cheeks. Her black hair was pulled up in a messy braid bun with curly bangs on each side of her face. She surly looked magnificent. "Wow, you look like Karasu."

"I've been told that." The dove chuckled sticking out his hand. "Shiro-hane." He kissed her hand.

"Paige." She blushed.

"Ah, you must be Katherine's daughter, I presume. You truly are lovely like your mother."

"Oh please," she giggled, "we must head up to the front if we want to hear Karasu play clearly." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd to the front where Katherine was waiting for them. They got there just in time to see a young man with long black hair tied back loosely and reached his behind and beautiful crow wings on his back walk up to the podium, violin in hand. He wore a white tux that showed off all his curves and brightened his forest green eyes. He was truly beautiful.

Shiro couldn't keep his eyes off of him as the crow played a fast and hunting tune. The crow swayed slightly, jerking his hand back and forth gracefully. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as a pacifically fast part came up and soon relaxed when it was normal again. Sometimes he would close his eyes and smile gently, making him even more beautiful. It was certainly a site to see.

Paige looked at the dove in the corner of her eyes and saw him starring at Karasu in surprise, blushing slightly. She frowned at this. This did not look good; Karasu was hers. Unless she hoped so.

When the solo was over, the dove's and crow's eyes meet.

* * *

Whew! I made this longer since I had a lot to type. But I had fun. Oh, and the fast is over!! And I had to baby-sit last Saturday. I should be getting thirty dollars here soon.


	4. Chapter 3

He could feel eyes on him as he played. But a pacific pair of eyes seemed o burn into his soul. He thought he would hate the feeling, but he loved it. They feeling of power to make someone stare at him in such a way and it felt good. He felt like his father thinking like this, but he couldn't help it. It just felt that great.

When Karasu finally finished his solo, he turned to see yellow eyes staring straight into his forest green ones as the crowd erupted into an applause. He blushed when he looked at the staring person and noticed that it was a man. A man that looked around his age with beautiful white dove wings and long blond hair pulled back into a braid. He was wearing a black tux that fit his body and showed his muscles. He was magnificent.

But he broke their stare when Paige ran up the podium and hugged him. The band behind him started to play again and people and demons started dancing. Colors swirled around him as he looked to where the dove was standing, but the dove was gone. He smiled down at the black beauty and walked her down the podium.

"That was beautiful, Karasu!" She exclaimed, stilling holding onto his arm. The crow smiled.

"Why thank you, may I have this dance?" He asked, making Paige blush. His right grabbed her left as he placed his left hand on her hip. The beauty placed her right hand on his shoulder, noticing that she came up to about his chest. She must be tall for a 12 year old girl.

They swayed together as the music played a waltz, not noticing the yellow pair of eyes staring at them. Karasu smiled down at her and spun her. Paige smiled back and spun out before spinning back and being dipped. Karasu was a really good dancer as he dipped, twirled, and spun her with much grace. Paige was enjoying herself immensely; she never had so much fun with crow before.

But all that disappeared when someone tapped Karasu's shoulder, making the crow stop and glance behind him. He took in a sharp breath when he saw that it was the white dove from earlier. He looked even more magnificent up close.

"May I cut in?" Shiro asked the little girl. Paige narrowed her eyes slightly but nodded. "Thank you." He took the crows hand and hip as Karasu also took the dove's hand and shoulder.

New music started as they started to dance. They twirled, swung, and swayed together in perfect harmony and didn't say a word to each other. Words didn't need to be said; it showed in their eyes. Shiro stared down at Karasu as the crow stared straight back at him, his breathing pattern soft but fast.

Paige glared in the back round, her sisters snickering. She turned her glare towards them, shutting them up. "You know, if they end up together, you guys won't have a chance either." The girls glared back and stuck up their noses. The beauty looked back at the dancing birds and continued to glare. She watched as they suddenly disappeared from the crowd. She followed to where they should have disappeared to, but couldn't find them. She narrowed her eyes and stomped off.

* * *

"Oh…sir," Karasu moaned as Shiro sucked on his neck, unbuttoning the crows shirt. "Ah!" He yelped when dove sucked in a particular sensitive spot. They were in part of the woods that were secluded with Karasu leaning against a tree. Shiro licked lower once the last button was undone and slid it off his shoulders, latching onto a nipple. "Oh! Sir…"

"Please, call me Shiro. What might be yours?" The blond smirked as he started to unbutton and unzip the crow's pants, slowly pulling them down and off his feet. He started to pull off his boxers.

"Karasu…" the crow breathed, shivering as dove licked down his abs and navel. "Mmmmm," he hummed as Shiro licked around his navel, sticking his tongue into it. "Please…"

"Please what? What is it that you want me to do?" The blond smirked as the crow whimpered. He licked and kissed lower, teasing the crow's length, making Karasu gasp and weave his hands into the blond's hair. "Please what?"

"Please, take me. Fuck me until I can't walk the rest of the week. Put your dick into my ass. Please, take me!" Karasu moaned out, gasping at what he had just said. He never felt so dirty in his life, but it felt good.

"Your wish is my command," Shiro breathed out before taking the crow's length into his mouth. Karasu slammed his head back and let out a loud, deep moaned. He twirled his tongue around the head before deep throating it. He hummed to add friction and held up three fingers up to Karasu's to suck on. The crow immediately took them into his mouth and suck on them, swirling his tongue around them.

"Oh, Silo… mmmm," the crow breathed out, loving the heat around his length. The dove smirked around the cock in his mouth and sucked harder. "Oh!"

The blond pulled back, putting his hand around Karasu's length and rubbed it gently. "Have you ever done this before?" He asked as he pulled his fingers out of the crow's mouth, running them down his thighs before rubbing them around the crow's entrance.

"No, I've never done this before. Actually, I've never even thought about someone sexually before. You're the first," Karasu replied, panting heavily as he felt a finger invade him. It wasn't bad, just weird.

"I'm flattered," the blond chuckled, pushing a second finger in. Karasu hissed, spreading his legs wider apart, blushing.

"You should be, I would never let someone that I just met do this do me." He moaned and some precum leaked out of his cock as his prostrate was struck. "Oh, there." Karasu hissed out in pain as a third was added. "Hurry up and fuck me," he growled.

"Don't worry my crow, you'll feel like you're in heaven soon enough," Shiro chuckled, pulling his fingers out. He sat up and aligned his hips with Karasu's. "Here I come." He slowly pushed in, watching the crow with half lidded eyes as Karasu hissed in pain, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Ah, you're so tight; it feels like you're sucking me right in."

"It hurts," Karasu whispered. "Will it feel better?"

"I don't know, but I guess we should keep going to see. But if it gets too unbearable, tell me."

Karasu nodded and clamped his fingers on Shiro's shoulder, digging his claws into them. Shiro ignored it and kept going until he was all the way in. He stopped to let the crow adjust to his size, waiting for a yes or a nod. Instead, the crow wiggled his hips, making the dove hiss in pleasure. Karasu nodded and Shiro slowly pulled half way out and slammed back in, making the crow moan out in pain.

The first several thrusts hurt like hell before his prostrate was hit. "Oh! There! Hit it again!" The dove obliged and switched his position so he could hit the crow's prostrate every time he thrusted back in. "Faster! Harder! Oh!" Karasu wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist and clawed down the blond's back.

It felt so good; it was amazing having the dove ram into him. He could feel the dove above him leaking precum into him, making it easier for Shiro to thrust into him. And before they knew it, they came together. Karasu moaned at the feeling of hot semen flowing inside of him as his splattered across their stomachs.

Shiro pulled out and suddenly frowned, sitting up and putting his head in his hands. Karasu looked at him in concern. "Shiro, is something wrong?" He put a hand on the dove's shoulder. But Shiro shrugged it off and stood up, getting dressed. "Shiro-"

"No. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wish I wouldn't have met you like this. I wish we could have met in another way, in another life time. But," Shiro took in a shaky breath, "we can't be together. The next time we meet, it will be to the death. But I'll try and find another way to meet you again without violence. But for now, try to forget me."

"Shiro?"

"I hope we meet again without violence, you're very kind," the dove bent down to kiss the crow before disappearing into the shadows. Karasu just sat there before bursting into silent tears. He sat for a few hours crying before getting up and getting dressed. After he got dressed, he went back to party, making sure he looked presentable.

"Karasu! Where were you? I looked everywhere for you!" Paige said as she came running to him with a smile, which he knew was fake.

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled, brushing her off and limping down the street to his house. Paige watched him with concern, glancing at Naruto and Sasuke. They both had the same looks and were worried.

Shiro was right; he should just forget about him.

* * *

Aw, that's so sad. But I had to end it like this. It's raining! Gah!


	5. Chapter 4

A week. A week of trying to forget that bastard and go on like nothing ever happened. But Karasu was finding it hard to do since the dove invaded his dreams every night. Stupid bastard. He thought of that blond everyday, not only in his dreams, but every second that he's awake; he thought of Shiro. The man would just not leave his mind.

"Are you ok, Karasu? You seem a little down," asked a quiet voice from behind him. He turned to see his Aunt Hinata, twirling her fingers. "You seemed kinda depressed ever since the party. Did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it," the crow replied, putting his head back down onto his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs. He listened to the leaves ruffle in the wind before suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. He had been feeling sick everyday for half a week.

"Aw, come on Karasu. When you were younger, you used to tell me everything," she gave a soft smile. That's right; he used to tell her even his darkest secret, knowing she wouldn't hold anything against him. But this is a secret he wouldn't want anyone to find out. But he did have another secret he was going to speak to his parent's about.

"Something happened at the party that I don't feel particularly comfortable speaking about," the crow explained, looking up at her. "And because of that, I want to go to collage to forget about the whole thing."

Hinata's eyes widen. "You only want to go to collage just to get out of here?"

"Not just because of that. I also want to see if I can get anywhere with this, like maybe get a degree or something."

"You know Karasu, in other countries or states; they don't really care for or want humanoids in their lands. The only place really safe for a humanoid is here. People wouldn't be kind to you and you'll have to punish yourself for it."

"I know that. I just want to… prove to other humans that humanoids are just like other people and can be independent on their own. I wan to prove the whole world that humanoids have the rights as humans do."

The cat chuckled, closing her eyes and smiling. "Those are some pretty strong words coming from a bird."

"Yeah, well, even a bird can be independent."

"Damn straight."

Karasu stared at her wide eyed before burst laughing. Once he settled down, he remembered his troubling stomach and his face turned green. And finally, after the past half week of just getting a stomach ache, he bent over on the other side of the tree and vomited. It felt good damn it to finally puck when you couldn't for three days.

"Are you alright Karasu?"

"I'm fine, just a stomach ache."

She snorted as the crow sat back down, looking a little pale. "Uh huh, and throwing up just made it all the better?"

"Yep."

"Get yo' puny ass over here," she commanded. Karasu obediently did so and crawled over to her, sitting in front of her. She put the back of her hand over his forehead, feeling nothing. "You feel fine."

"See, just a stomach ache." He got up to leave, but Hinata grabbed his pants and pulled him back down. Karasu sighed and sat back down. "I probably have the flu or something, nothing to worry about."

"Just shut up and lay down," she hissed, rolling her eyes. The crow did what he was commanded to do and laid down. "Now lay still." She put her hand over his bare stomach, a green light glowing around her hand, and closed her eyes. She giggled at what she saw and felt. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"What?" The crow asked worriedly. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you. Well… nothing bad." She giggled again, taking her hand off. "I would go into a very long talk to you about it, but the way you're wiggling and squirming, I can tell you want it straight up front. Ok, you ready?"

"Yes, tell me."

"Ok… you're pregnant," she stated, trying not to laugh at the face the crow made.

"I'm, I'm what?"

"You're pregnant. As in a child has been created with in you."

Karasu gulped, unconsciously rubbing his stomach. He was pregnant with that bastard's child. Oh god, he shouldn't have slept with that dove. How stupid can he get? "How many?"

"Huh?"

"How many am I going to have?"

"Oh, luckily, one."

The crow sighed in relief, sitting up. "You won't tell any one, will you? Especially my parents?"

Hinata smiled gently, pulling the crow into a hug. "Of course not little bird, your parents would be in a frenzy if they ever found out. But," she pulled back to look him in the eyes, "if you're going to collage, what are you going to do when the baby is born?"

Karasu looked away. "I-I don't know." He bit his lip, sitting back against the tree, his head hung low. "I don't' know what I'm going to do."

The cat gave him a sad smile. "Don't worry; I think I can come up with something. I mean, I do have a lot of free time now." The crow got her drift and shook his head.

"No Hinata, you need to stay here and take care of your family. I'll think of a way," he said, letting out a deep sigh. "I find someone to take care of my baby while I'm at school."

"So you're keeping it?"

"Of course. Just because it's part of Shi-that bastard, doesn't mean I'm going to give him/her away. I'm already falling in love with it." He looked at his stomach with much care and love.

"Are you going to go tell your parents about going to collage?" She looked at him, crossing her arms as if waiting for him to do something.

"Oh! Right." The crow stood and ran out of the woods, going home.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Karasu called when he burst through the front door, making Yuki, Kilo, and Silo jump. "Oh, sorry about that."

"It's all right. Naruto and Sasuke are in the lounge, discussing about something," the squirrel smiled, curled up on both his lovers on the couch in the living room.

"Thanks. Oh, and don't get the couches dirty." The crow smirked and ran towards the lounge. Yuki blushed and pouted, hiding his face into Kilo's shoulder. Karasu knocked on the door before entering, telling him that someone was about to go in. When he entered, he saw both of them seated across from each other, talking in a heated discussion. They stopped when he entered.

"Ah, Karasu. Just the person I wanted to see," Sasuke smiled, offering him a seat. "Do sit; we have a lot of things to discuss about." Karasu nodded and sat next to his mother. Naruto smiled at him and patted his thigh. "But as I can see, you wanted to talk to us about something too."

"Yes, I did, and it's very important," the crow said, taking in a deep breath. His parents nodded for him to continue. "I decided to enroll in collage in Toronto."

Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widen at this "But," the blond started, "it's so far away. We were planning for you to go to collage close by." It was Karasu's turn to widen his eyes. They were going to send him to collage close by? But he couldn't stay here; he'd go crazy if he did.

"But," Sasuke started this time, "if it is your desire, then it shall be granted." The raven smiled at his son when he saw a genuine smile grow on the crow's face. The first in over a week. "I believe you should go out and thrive your knowledge. It'll be good for you."

"What? But Sasuke, I'm gonna miss my baby boy," the fox whined, hugging Karasu tightly. The crow coughed and gagged, trying to push the crow off of him. "But, you're right S'ske; it would be a shame to hold him here." He sighed sadly.

"Don't worry mom; I'll write to you every week. I'll be back before you know it." _With a big surprise for ya. _"Thank you guys. When do I leave?"

"Whenever you're ready. But if you want to leave sooner, you're gonna have to fly over since the carriage doesn't come back until Wednesday," Naruto explained. He hugged his son once more, kissing his forehead.

"I guess I'll go pack." The crow smiled, hugging his father and running to his own home. But on the way, since he was so happy, he tipped back Shima and gave him a deep kiss. The wolf stood there, stunned before giggling like mad and going on with his merry way. Akito watched the scene and watched her brother run home with a giddy smile planted on his face. People were just too darn happy these days.

When Karasu reached his home, he immediately started packing; putting in all his suits that he was given but never been worn. I guess he has a reason to wear them now. He packed everything that he could and kept one suit out to change in when he got there. Lucky for him that they were made especially for him.

He was going to leave tomorrow morning. First say good-bye to his parents, brothers, and sister. Say good-bye to his favorite Aunt Katherine and Uncle Itachi and their family. Then say good-bye to Hinata and Kiba.

Things were finally starting to turn around. But what the crow didn't know, that bastard was gonna be wherever looks.

* * *

Yeah! Finally done. Bummer for me that I have to go to the doctor's office soon. Something's wrong with my ribs, has been for the last several years, and I demanded that I go and have them checked. I mean, today my rib right under my right breast, it felt like it was popping out of place and I felt it too. I demand to see a doctor.

Oh and Dad found out about my crush on Marc (Mark). Lucky for me that he didn't spas out. Well, he didn't when I told him that I certainly wasn't ready for a relationship (and I'm not). I'm not mature enough, believe it or not.


	6. Chapter 5

Shiro-hane sighed as the carriage stopped right in front of the collage. And it wasn't just any collage; it was a collage in Toronto. He had been going to this collage for two years now, will be three. The first year wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, with him being a humanoid and all. But the second went better. It seemed like everyone in the building knew about him and worshipped him like he was an angel or something.

But he ignored it. He ignored the cat-calls, the fan mail, the fan-girls, and the fan-_boys_. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be since they always called his name out or tried to get his attention. But it's going to be easier this year since his mind has been on one person since the party. The dove just couldn't get him out of his mind and all the harmful words he said to the crow. But was for the crows own protection.

He had lied to his parents that he hadn't met the crow and didn't find out what his weakness was. In reality, he didn't. Mikoto was furious with him. Pein didn't say anything, but you could tell that he didn't really care. The man never really cared for anything except for his wife. The ferret only cared for his wife and made sure she got what she wanted.

He sighed, trying to push his thoughts to the back of his mind as a friend from last year in collage waved him over. He waved back and walked over to him and his circle of friends. The circle was bigger than last year; it seemed a lot more people wanted to become popular this year.

* * *

Karasu stumbled out of the woods, dressed in the collage's uniform. Yes, the collage has a uniform. He had dressed in the woods a little ways from the collage and made sure he looked alright. So he brought his suits for nothing. But he guesses that the collage uniform wasn't so bad. The uniform had come with a tie but he didn't wear it, nor did he want to. Instead, he had a couple of the buttons unbuttoned and his jack open and he had to put holes in the back of them for his wings.

Anyways, as he stumbled he managed to catch himself before falling face first into the gravel. He stood up straight and fixed his hair and his collar. He folded his wings neatly behind himself before heading over to the collage entrance. As he walked towards the entrance, people stared at him like he came from a different planet. Karasu looked at each staring person and tried to smile.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Another Shiro want to be?"

Karasu looked to see where the voice came from and saw a short, black haired man stocking towards him and looking at him like he was a piece of meat._ Did he say who I thought he said?_ The crow looked away and continued walking.

"Hey, where you goin' baby? I thought we could you know," the man walked up beside him and wrapped an arm around the crow's shoulder, "get to know each other a little better." His hand slid a little lower, cupping one of the crow's butt cheeks.

Karasu glanced back at the man, or young adult, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. "Are you trying to make fun of me because of what I am?" The crow asked, slapping the hand away. People around them 'oh'ed. The man looked embarrassed as they stopped walking, the crow turned to stand in front of him, glaring.

"Of course not babe," the man leaned forward some, "I'm just showing how interested I am with you." He looked around, winking at one of his friends.

Karasu loosened his glare and looked at him suggestively. "Oh really? Are you sure you're interested in me or are you interested in trying to humiliate me?"

The raven licked his lips. "Oh yeah. And I'll show you if you'll let me kiss you. Can I?" The man smirked, leaning in.

Karasu smirked back. "Of course." He leaned in, their lips about to connect. He suddenly pulled. "When pigs fly! Do you actually think I'll fall for this? If you do then you're wasting your time. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got classes to attend to." He turned, continuing to walk towards the entrance, flipping the guy off.

People around them laughed at the man, slapping him on the back. The man shrugged them off before running at the crow with a raised fist. "I'm gonna get you for this one!"

Karasu looked back and sidestepped just in time, making the man fall face first into the ground. The raven picked himself up and threw punch after punch at the crow, missing by a long shot as the crow sidestepped everyone or stepped back. The raven threw one last punch before Karasu grabbed his arm and twisted, bending his thumb back.

"Ah! Let go, you're breaking my thumb!" The raven cried, sitting on his knees. The crow glared at the pitiful man, letting him go. The man grabbed his arm, holding it to his chest. "Christ man! You're some sort of freak!"

"I may seem like a freak to you, but to me, you're the freak. I guess you're just gonna have to live with that. Now, I don't want anyone bothering me just because of my kind, got it?"

The raven nodded, standing up. "Shiro's a lot more of a human than you," the raven mumbled, but Karasu caught it. The crow grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him till they were eye to eye.

"What'd you say?"

"Uh… nothing. Nothing at all."

"You said Shiro, didn't you?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Does he go here?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck!" Karasu cursed, dropping the man. He shook his head, fisting his knuckles. "Sorry about the scare."

"It was nothing," the raven nervously smiled, running off.

_That bastard's here? Oh fuck. _He shook his head again and continued walking towards the entrance, finally walking through it before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a somewhat short man with long black hair. He almost looked like a girl. If it wasn't for his flat chest, he might have mistaken him for a girl.

"Yes?" Karasu asked, starting to get annoyed. The girlish man smiled.

"Thank you for what you did out there. Kiro can be such a jerk sometimes. It's about time somebody stuck up to him," said the boy.

"Uh, thanks. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. I'm Haku," the boy stuck his hand out for Karasu to shake it. The crow took it and smiled back.

"Karasu."

"It's nice to meet you Karasu."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Do you need some help with finding your classes?"

"Sure." The crow handed Haku his schedule he had gotten the other day from the principle while nobody else was around. Apparently and luckily, they had the same schedule.

"Um," Karasu started, sitting in the back of his first class, "do you know someone named Shiro-hane?" The crow hoped to the gods that the answer was no. But try as he might, fate was cruel.

"Of course yeah. Everybody in school knows him. He's like a god to everyone."

"It seems like you don't like him that much," the crow chuckled. Haku rolled his eyes and smiled. "Did he do anything to you to make you feel this way towards him?"

The boy shook his head. "No, he just rubs me the wrong way. It's like he doesn't notice the geeks and nerds of this collage; like we ain't here. Just ticks me off," he grumbled.

"I know what you mean."

"Here he comes now."

And sure enough, the dove came walking in, smiling at a couple of other people with him. Shiro felt eyes on him and looked to meet with forest green eyes. His widen in shock. Karasu looked away, looking back Haku smiling at him and started up a conversation of absolutely nothing. The dove blond walked up to him, gaining glances from other people.

"Karasu? What are you doing here?" The dove asked, gaining more stares. The crow ignored him and continued to talk to his new friend. "I asked you question, Karasu. What are you doing here?"

The crow sighed and bit his lip, looking up at the dove. He glared, crossing his arms. "I go here now. Is there something wrong with that, bastard?" The class' eyes widen. "Other demons come here too, you know. But I would have enrolled with another collage if I found out that you were here."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Karasu stood, uncrossing his arms. "Oh nothing. It doesn't concern you." He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the class. The dove followed. "Why are you following me?"

"I… I just want to say I'm sorry," Shiro said, watching as the crow stop and turn around with narrowed eyes. Karasu stocked over to him and pushed the blond into the lockers. The people in the halls stared at the scene.

"You're sorry?"

"Yes."

"What for?"

"For all those things I said to you and for… you know. I wish I could go and-" the dove stopped when he heard a sniffle. He saw that the crow was crying, the hands on his collar loosened. "Karasu?"

"You're sorry!? You're sorry for fucking me and making me pregnant!? You're sorry that you left me to take of our child alone!? You're sorry for leaving me with such harsh word?! Why?! Am I just some fuck for you, hoping that I would forget?! Get through your head that I'm demon too! Or did you forget?" Karasu back away, covering his mouth with tears streaming down his face. Shiro's eyes widen, taking a couple of steps forward.

"Karasu-"

"No. Just stay away from me." Karasu ran down the hallway to his dorm on the other side of the school. People who were watching watched the crow before looking back at the dove.

The dove cursed and slammed his fist into the lockers. "Fuck!"

* * *

I'm back! Sorry. I spent the weekend at a friend's house, who doesn't like yaoi. But, I got it finished.


	7. Chapter 6

He had been crying for about an hour before he finally stopped and stare at his ceiling. He needed to talk to someone, but not Haku. He needed someone who'll understand him. And he certainly didn't want to talk to that bastard. He needed to talk to about the situation. Like with him being pregnant and all. Katherine! He could tell her anything, but she's so far away and it was only 11:00 AM.

She's just like Hinata in talking. Maybe even better. She always has the right thing to say and she could make anyone smile. Or fear her, whichever comes first. But still, she's so far away. But wait, didn't she say that she would come here in less than an hour if she hears that he's in trouble? This is one of those times where he needs help.

So, the crow goes to his window and opens it. He called for a crow and wrote a letter, tying it to the bird's foot. "Give this to Katherine for me in Philadelphia." The bird took flight and flew off towards his home town. All he had to do was wait and while he waits, he can think of how he was going to approach the situation with his aunt.

"Oh man, I'm in deeper shit than I thought. Please hurry Katherine."

* * *

"Itachi stop!" Katherine giggled as the raven kept snuggling into her throat. "We're in public!" And sure enough, they were in the middle of the park, hiding behind some trees. But Itachi ignored her and bit down. "Itachi!"

"Excuse me," came a small voice.

They looked around to see a small crow sitting next to them. "Yes?" The blond asked, lifting the bird into her hands.

"You got a message from Karasu," the crow said, lifting up his foot with a piece of paper on it. Katherine untied it and read it, her eyebrows scrunching. "He said he wishes to talk to you."

"I can see that by the way he wrote 'I need to talk to you about something in urgent'. Something's up and it's only been the first day of collage," she sighed, tucking the message into her pants pocket. "I'm going to go check on him."

"Are you going to tell Sasuke and Naruto?" Itachi asked, standing up with the blond.

Katherine shook her head. "No, he told me not to. He says he only wants to speak to me. I need to get going if I want to be there in an hour." With that, she took of at full spread, not noticing that the paper fell out of her pocket, but Itachi did.

He picked it up and read it. _Aunt Katherine, I need to speak with you urgently. Don't tell anyone about this either. Something has happened and I really need some to talk to. And please do not speak anything of this to my parents. Meet outside at the schools fountain at the front of the building._ Something must be up.

* * *

Karasu waited at the fountain, plucking off flower petals from a poor tulip. It was about 1:30 and some of the classes had ended. People were starting to fill the lawn as minutes passed by. People would stare and point at him, whispering amongst themselves. But he didn't care. As long as that blond bastard wasn't there, then he was fine.

"Hey fruitcake! Do you actually think that Shiro even has feelings for you?" Came a yell. "I bet he fucked you to only humiliate you! And sure did one hell of a job!" People laughed, but the crow ignored as his ears twitched. He could hurried footsteps coming his way and he knew it wasn't human. He smiled.

3

2

1

"Karasu!"

The crow smiled and looked up just in time to see Katherine screech to a stop in front of him. She had been running at full speed on her hands and feet; it's a hell lot faster than running on two feet. The fox panted, taking a big gulp from the fountain, grossing people out. She stood back up and pulled Karasu into a gentle hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. The crow hugged back, feeling more comforted with her here.

"Oh Karasu," she started as she pulled back to look him in the eye, "tell me everything." She wrapped an arm around his waist as the crow wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I came as fast as I can for you so you better-"

A catcall whistle interrupted the blond. She rolled her eyes and let Karasu go, facing the man who whistled at her. The man was the same guy as from this morning. What was his name, Kiro? Anyways, Kiro looked at her with lust in his eyes, licking his lips.

"Can I help you?" Katherine asked, getting a little annoyed as the guy checked her out. She was wearing a small tube top that showed her stomach and short shorts that showed creamy legs. _And here I thought Katherine hated immodesty._

"Oh yeah," Kiro said suggestively. "Sorry if I seem a little forward, but I've never seen such a cute humanoid before." He took a step forward, stopping when Karasu stepped in front of her. "What do you want freak?"

"Stay away from my aunt," the crow growled. Kiro's eyes widen, before snickering.

"She's your aunt. She doesn't look a day over twenty!"

The fox's eye twitched. "Believe it pal, now if you'll excuse me, my nephew was about to tell my something very important. Now go stalk someone else with less brains. Wait, a person with fewer brains is smarter than someone with no brains." She smirked at the guy's face, watching him wanting to punch her but couldn't with Karasu around. "Now run along."

The crow chuckled as they guy walked off, pissed as hell. "Should we continue to my dorm?" He asked, smiling, wrapping an arm around the blond.

"Of course," Katherine smiled back, wrapping an arm around his waist.

They got many stares as they walked to the crow's dorm, but they didn't care. When they got to his dorm, Katherine immediately made herself comfortable and sat down on Karasu's bed. The crow sat on a chair across from her, leaning forward.

"So," Karasu started, "where should I start?" He murmured. "I guess I should start off of what happened at the party." The blond lifted an eyebrow, giving him a 'do tell' look. "Well, you see… at the party, I met someone and had…sex with him."

"Oh, way to go you. You did use protection, didn't you?" She winked. But she soon frowned when the crow looked away in shame. "Didn't you?"

"No. And after we… did it, he just left saying he never wanted to see me again. And now I'm… pregnant."

"Wait, wait, wait, so you're telling me that you were bottom? And that you're pregnant? Well, this is certainly something I wasn't expecting. So you're due in four and a half months, which will be in January. Do you have anyone who can watch over the little trouble maker while you're in your studies?"

Karasu shook his head. "I'm working on it, but nothing comes to mind. And I want to keep him/her, but how will I be able to watch it while I'm studying?"

Katherine puckered her lips in thought and laid down on her back, her pregnant stomach popping up some. "Well, you could ask for the assignments that you need to do and do it on your own while watching over your baby. I mean, my mother used to do that with me. You could also borrow someone's notes too."

The crow nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that actually might work, but what about the principle? He hates me enough as it is." He sighed, putting his head into his hands.

"I can go talk to him," the blond said, smiling a smile that said she was looking for trouble. "I'll _make_ him understand." She got up to leave.

"Just don't scare him," the crow warned, knowing exactly what she was going to do. Katherine snorted and smirked.

"Don't worry; I won't hurt him… much."

* * *

Thirty minutes passed before Katherine came back saying that principle agreed with her before leaving. He should have known Katherine would be able to do something like that without breaking a sweat. Right after she left, someone unexpected came in.

"Karasu?"

"Kiro?"

"What the hell are you doing in my dorm?" The guy asked, glaring at the crow. "I thought I asked for a single dorm."

"I guess they ran out, because this is my dorm too," the crow replied, narrowing his eyes. "And since we're dorm mates, I guess we should set down a few rules."

"You got that right."

"Ok, first, I'll stay on my side and you'll stay on your side. Second, don't bother me unless you need something important from me. Third, just plain don't talk to me."

"Fine. The same way goes for you."

"Ok."

"Good."

"Excellent."

"Great."

"Good-night."

"Night."

And with that, the dorm mates went to their own rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

Done! How was it? I'm so pooped and I have to go crap. Excuse me (runs to nearest bathroom).


	8. Chapter 7

"Thanks for coming again Katherine," Karasu thanked, hugging the blond fox

"Thanks for coming again Katherine," Karasu thanked, hugging the blond fox. It had been two weeks since the talk he had with his aunt and she had been coming over twice each week to cheek up on the baby. So this would be her fourth time coming. And ever since she heard about the guy who left him, she wanted to kick that guy's ass. But Karasu kept the person from her.

"Anytime, crow," Katherine replied, kissing his cheek, making everyone the hallway do a mock oh or aw. The fox turned to glare at them; silencing them and making them go back to what they were doing. "Don't forget that parent's day is in two days. You got to find a way to hide this little bulge on your stomach." She patted it before giggling.

"Tell Paige and the others I said hi, especially Paige."

"Of course. Paige is going to be so happy when you made her the special one." The fox giggled again, hugging the crow one last time. "You be good now you hear."

Karasu snorted. "Don't I always?" He laughed, Katherine laughing with him. "You better go before anyone gets suspicious."

It was the fox's turn to snort. "Yeah right. They still think I'm at Hinata's. Thank goodness she knows how to keep a secret. Well, I love ya. Make sure you kick that bastard's ass for me the next time you see him, k?"

"Don't worry; I will."

"You better. Now I got to go. See ya next week.

"Bye."

"Bye." And with that, she was off.

Karasu watched as she left and smiled to himself. He could always count on Katherine. She had found out what the gender was, but the crow told her not to tell him. He wanted to wait and find out when he gives birth. Birth. That sounded so foreign to him.

Ever since he found out that he was pregnant, he had been getting weird cravings for foods and drinks. He also has been getting cravings for sex. But he wouldn't just pick someone and let them fuck him. No way. But he had to do something with his libido. It was driving him up the wall and he might go crazy if he doesn't get any soon. Maybe he could buy a toy and see if that could lessen his sex crave.

Anyway, he needed to get back to his dorm to finish up his assignments. His roommate had found out about him being pregnant and would make jokes about it. It annoyed Karasu to no end, but the little bastard hadn't bothered him this week. But that blond bastard hadn't left him alone ever since he got here. The blond kept trying to apologize to the crow, but the black haired boy wouldn't have any of it.

Karasu opened his door to the dorm to find Kiro on the couch, playing with his guitar. The crow was surprised to see his arch enemy playing the guitar and sing with such a beautiful voice. The raven hadn't noticed that he had entered and kept playing, writing down notes or crossing them out in a note back.

"You sing beautifully," the crow whispered, loud enough for the guy to hear. Kiro looked back in surprise, dropping his guitar on the couch. "Please, don't stop. It was… nice."

"Uh, thanks. But I don't like playing in front of others," the other mumbled, putting his guitar back in its case. He watched as Karasu flop on his stomach onto the couch across from him. And now that he got a good look at the crow, he couldn't tell but he wanted to fuck that crow so bad. His wings would twitch everyone in a while as he moved into a better position.

And with out him noticing, the crow was checking him out also. The raven's black hair shone a dark blue in different lights, reflecting off his tan skin. He was tall and muscular; not overly muscular but more than he was. And by the package in his front, he could tell that the raven must be large. Perfect.

"Hey Kiro?"

"Yeah?"

The crow took a deep breath before continuing. "If I ask if you want to have sex with me, would you do it?"

The raven stared at the crow in surprise, but nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Even if it was a one night stand?"

"Yeah."

Karasu suddenly stood up and straddled the raven. He leaned in close, whispering in his ear, "then what are you waiting for? Fuck me." The crow licked the side of his ear, purring. He bit the raven's lobe before getting off and taking off his own clothes. He slowly took off his shirt, showing his pregnant stomach, before taking off his pants and underwear, wiggling his hips.

Kiro licked his lips before getting up and taking off his own clothes. When he finished, he was pushed back onto the couch with Karasu leaning in between his legs. He gave a small lick to the raven's growing erection, making it twitch.

"What do you want me to do?" The crow asked, giving another lick. Kiro moaned, thrusting up his hips to get more of that tongue and mouth, but was held down by the crow's hands on his hips. "Tell me." He took the tip into his mouth, giving a little suck.

"Ah, suck me and make me wet so I can fuck you," the raven demanded before wetting his fingers. He almost bit down when heat engulfed him, making him see white. He continued to suck, twirling his tongue around his fingers, getting them nice and wet. "I'm gonna prepare you now."

Karasu gave a hard suck in reply, lifting his hips for better access. Kiro trailed his fingers to the crow's entrance and rubbed his middle finger around it before pushing it in. Karasu moaned at the sensation, bucking his hips against the finger inside him. He soon hissed when a second and third finger entered him, stretching him, but kept bobbing his head up and down on the now hard length.

The raven curled his fingers, loving the reaction it gave the crow. Karasu moaned deeply as his prostrate was hit, the vibrations made the pleasure more unbearable for Kiro. He felt like he was about to burst, so he lifted the crow's head up and kissed him, his tongue delving into the crow's mouth. He pulled his fingers as Karasu straddled him again.

The crow grabbed the raven's cock and slowly sat down on the big dick, loving the burning sensation it gave him when it breached the ring of muscles. He gasped when he was fully seated, sitting still to get used to the large intruder inside of him and clamping his shut. He bit his lip as raised himself and slowly sat back down. This was no little boy, indeed.

Kiro moaned as the crow started to raise himself and lower back down at a fast pace. He grabbed those enticing hips, and slammed up to meet the crow's. It felt so good, Karasu was tight and gripped at him. He watched as his cock went in and out of the crow. In, out, in, out, up, down, up, down. It was just so hot. Never in a million years did he think that he would be able to fuck the crow.

Karasu wrapped his arms around the raven and leaned his head against his shoulder, crying out in pleasure as the raven thrusted up into him faster. "Uh, oh yeah. Kiro. (gasp). There, you're… almost… touching it mmmm." Kiro thrusted up harder and hit the crow's prostrate. "There! Do it again!" The raven obliged and changed his position so he could hit the crow's g-spot every time. "I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum with me," Kiro moaned, loving the feel of Karasu gripping him tightly. A few thrusts later, Karasu came with a strangled scream, clamping down on the raven tightly. Causing him to come inside the crow.

The crow slumped against the raven, moaning when the raven's cock slipped out of him, both panting. Karasu fell back against the couch, Kiro following, who was being careful of the crow's stomach.

"Karasu," Kiro panted out. "What if I said that I don't want this to be a one night stand and wanted you to become my sex partner, would you object?"

The crow lifted his head and raised an eyebrow before settling back down. "I might make an exception. And besides, I'm pregnant. Pregnant demons always have sex cravings, so I think I might want to do it again soon."

"But,"

"But no falling in love."

"You got it."

--

Shiro stumbled back from the dorm door, not liking of what he had just heard until he heard the last part.

"_But no falling in love."_

"_You got it."_

After that, everything went quiet. _They must have fallen asleep. But Karasu just said he didn't want them falling in love, so I still might have a chance. _The dove had been walking down the dorms' hallway, wanting to speak to Karasu, before he heard moaning coming from the crow's dorm. This frightened the blond at first until he heard the ending. They were only sex partners. He guessed that was ok. Everyone needs to get off sometime like he does.

But he wished that he could be the only one to penetrate the black beauty's ass. _Not everyone get's what they want, you know. And what would mother think if she finds out about you having a son?_ He would have to speak to her about it when parent's day comes in a couple of days. He needs to clear this up. He can't kill the one person he fell in love with, yes love. He had fallen in love with the crow ever since the first time he laid eyes on him.

He straightened himself and went back to his own dorm. He would have to plane out the next few days advent.

--

Like it? Love it? Well, just review.

I got a free Ipod the other day. My friend Kendra bought a new one and gave me her old one. I'm so happy.


	9. Chapter 8

"For the last time, leave me alone

"For the last time, leave me alone!" Karasu yell, getting pissed at the dove who was fallowing him around, asking him questions. Some of them were too embarrassing to even answer. He thought he was about to explode at the handsome blond before the dove shut his mouth, looking serious. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Why won't you stop and listen to me?" Shiro shot back. "I just want to talk and apologize."

The crow snorted. "You've already apologized and talked. Now, good-bye. My parents should be here any minute." He brushed past the dove, but was suddenly pushed back against the lockers, a hand on each side of his head.

"Why won't you listen to what I have to say?" Shiro growled out, watching Karasu narrow his eyes. "Why can't we just talk without any disruptions or fighting?"

"Maybe because you were the one who said I should just forget about you and go on with my life. And you were the one who left me, remember?" The crow shot back, trying to push the dove away, but was over powered.

"Which was a stupid thing on my part. I shouldn't have said that. I thought I would just forget you, but I couldn't. I tried so damn hard to forget you, but I can't fucking do it. I was trying to protect you from my mother, but it only looks like I made it worse. I hurt you in a way I wish I could take back. I'm so sorry." The blond had tears in the corner of his eyes, but he still kept that serious face.

"W-why?" Karasu stuttered out, trying not to cry out and hug the pitiful man before him. "Why."

"Because," he took a deep breath, "because, I love you. Karasu. Ever since that one night stand, I fell in love you. That's why. And when I heard that you were pregnant with our baby, my heart soared with so much joy and love; I want to be part of this family." He hugged the shocked crow to his chest, wrapping strong arms around the small frame. "And I won't give up on trying to be with you."

Karasu was about to reply but was cut off by a pair of familiar lips. He gasped, giving the dove a chance to dive his tongue into the crow's mouth. The people, who were watching the scene, gasped, surprised at Shiro. He had never showed so much concern to others before.

The crow struggled to get out of the dove's hold, but the arms around him wouldn't allow him and the hand behind his head kept him from turning his head. Karasu couldn't help but moan and kiss back when that tongue did pleasurable things to his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and pulled the dove into a more passionate kiss.

When Shiro broke the kiss, he was pulled back into another deep kiss. They were so into each other, that they didn't notice people whispering and gasping about something else.

"Is that Sasuke Uchiha?"

"An Uchiha is here?"

"Both of them are here."

"What are they doing here and why are they going towards them?"

A cough brought the kissing couple back and they broke away from each other lick they were the plague. They blushed when they noticed who it was and looked down in shame. Karasu was especially embarrassed since it was his father and uncle standing there, watching them kiss.

"Karasu," Sasuke greeted before greeting Shiro. "Shiro-hane."

"Dad," the crow greeted back, trying not to laugh as he greeted Itachi. "Uncle Itachi."

"Uchiha-sama," the dove greeted both of the Uchihas.

"I guess we came at a bad time, huh?" Itachi smirked at the blush on the crow's face. "We could come back later if you want."

"Uh, no, no, no. It's alright, Shiro was reminding me how much he loves me," Karasu smiled, grabbing the dove's hand and leaning against him. "Isn't that right?" He looked up at the blond with a look in his eye that said 'you better play along and we'll talk later'.

"Uh, yeah. I was. But I better get going and find my mother. It's kinda hard to believe that a collage would have a parent's day on only the first month-ow," the blond winced when his toe was stepped on. "Bye."

"It was nice seeing you again, Shiro," Sasuke smirked, patting the boy's shoulder.

"Ditto." Was the last thing he said before running off to look for his mother.

The ravens looked back at the crow before smiling and hugging the younger raven. "We miss you at home, Karasu," Sasuke said, letting go of the boy so the crow could hug his uncle. "Naruto especially."

"Yeah well, that's a mother for ya. Why didn't he come with you?"

"He's not feeling too good. You know, being pregnant and all? Katherine feels the same way." The younger raven chuckled. _I actually do_, is what Karasu wanted to say but held it in. "Oh, and Reu had his baby last week. It's a boy and he called the little ankle biter Sai."

"Sai Uchiha… it's perfect. What type of demon is he?"

"A weasel," Itachi answered before Sasuke could even open his mouth. "And a weasel is going to be hard to take care of. I feel sorry for those two." He smirked. Karasu couldn't help but laugh. They had walked outside to the garden and sat down on the benches. They sat there in a comfortable silence before the younger raven broke it.

"So," Sasuke started, "you and Shiro. Seems understandable." He smirked as the crow blushed. "I mean, I always thought you two would be a perfect couple. You're both birds."

"Well, we weren't always together. Actually, when I saw that he goes here, I was pissed as hell. We just got back together today, right before you guys came," the crow explained.

Itachi raised a sleek eyebrow. "So you guys were dating before you went to this collage?"

"No, we weren't really together, together. We might have fooled around at the party before saying harsh to one another and not wanting to see each other. But Shiro made it ok and I guess we're an actually couple now."

"'Fooling around'? What exactly does that mean?" Sasuke inquired, leaning forward towards Karasu. "You two didn't have, did you?"

Karasu looked away, blushing. "We might have on the night of the party." He toed the ground, looking at his hands. He glanced up for a second to see his father looking at him with a stern face.

"Did you use protection?"

"……no," the crow whispered.

"So you're pregnant now, aren't ya?" The older raven said, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"Yes. Katherine has been coming over twice a week to cheek on the baby," he blurted out accidentally. Crap.

"So this is where Katherine has been going every week," Itachi mumbled to himself, but Karasu nodded none the less. "Why would you keep it a secret from us? And do you have everything planned out?"

"I didn't want to upset you guys and yes I do have everything planned out. Katherine helped me."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head before smiling and chuckling. "It almost sounds like me and Naruto with our first time. So is it a boy or girl?" The crow looked at his father in surprise.

"Uh, I-I don't know yet. I'm gonna wait."

"Mmm, that would make it more exciting. I think we did that with you and the others too. I can't remember."

"I think you didn't. Um, dad?"

"Yes?"

"How'd you get here?"

The raven snorted. "Shima and Ranmaru brought us here. You know how we hate waiting." He added when he saw Karasu roll his eyes. "But don't worry; Ranmaru is watching the little wolf, making sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"Dad! Uncle Sasuke! I lost Shima!" Came a yell, and there came Ranmaru running towards them. He stopped and panted when he reached them. "I looked… everywhere… for him… but I can't find him."

"Ah, shit," Karasu grumbled.

--

Kiro sighed and slumped against the bleachers in the abandon gym. How could he do this? He was starting to like the crow. That like would grow into love and love would grow into fallen love. And after seeing him and Shiro together, he couldn't stand it. He let his head fall and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't notice that someone was standing over him.

"Why the long face, handsome?" came a voice above him.

He jerked up and looked to see the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. A wolf demon was standing in front of him with long hair braided back and wrapped around his neck. His golden eyes shone with lust and hunger, wanting to get inside those pants. Just the feel of those eyes on him made his pants suddenly tighten. And not just from the stare, but the clothes too.

The demon was wearing tight leather pants that hugged his ass and thighs with a crimson turtle neck that showed off his curves and combat boots that screamed 'I'm a fucking whore!'. Oh yeah, he wanted some of this.

"Nothing's wrong. Well, not anymore," the raven whispered sexually, lust glazing over his eyes. He looked the wolf up and down once more and made sure the boy was watching.

"Oh, forward. I like that," Shima whispered sensually. "What's your name handsome?"

"Kiro."

"Hmm, Shima. I have a question?"

"Shoot."

"Does anyone use this gym?"

"Not until it snows. It's close and locked until then."

Shima smirked and grabbed the raven's collar, dragging him under the bleachers. _I guess I could get over the crow,_ Kiro thought.

--

"How's my son doing?" Mikoto asked, briefly hugging her son. Shiro knew that it was only an act to throw people off and think that they were a happy family. "Your father couldn't come today, said he had something to do." He knew fully well that it was a lie.

"It's ok. I'm doing ok. I even found myself a lover," he replied. Mikoto's eyes widen before a shimmer of something shone in his eyes, but he couldn't tell. "He's wonderful." The light died.

"A man?" She tried to stifle a gasp. "You're in love with a man? What a disgrace." She was so disgusted that she didn't know that this was the sort of reaction the dove wanted. "Who is it?"

"Karasu."

This time, she couldn't hold back the gasp. "That crow?! But you can't fall in love with that bird! You were supposed to kill him!" People stopped what they were doing and gasped as the woman slapped her son. "I want you to find him and call the whole thing off."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"He's pregnant with my child."

Mikoto gasped again and was about to slap him again but Shiro stopped it. He gripped her wrist in a death grip before she tugged her hand away, Shiro letting her. "I will see you again soon. And I expect that man to be dead."

The blond shook his head. "No, I will not kill my lover or my child. If you got a problem with that, then I'm sorry. It's your problem not mine. And I don't want you or Pein going after him. I'll be watching him at all times and make sure he gets proper treatment. Good-bye mother." He turned on his heal and marched away from the woman, going to find his lover.

"Fine," she grumbled. "I don't need you. I'll find my own way without you." She spun around and stomped towards her carriage, riding off.

--

Oh, Mikoto's planning something. What could it be? And yes, Shiro and Karasu are soul mates. They're supposed to be. Sorry if I confused any of you.


	10. Chapter 9

"Shima! Sh-i-ma!" _Damn, where is he?_ Karasu cursed. He had been running around the whole campus trying to find his slut of a cousin. "Shima! Where are you?!" People moved out of the way as he sped by, throwing open doors and sometimes disrupting classes. He finally reached the fourth district (there's four districts on the campus) when he felt ready to collapse. He stopped to take a breather before running again.

The fourth district was only full gyms or work out places and is usually closed down until winter. They used the courts and tracks during the summer and fall, getting more sun that way. Unless it was constantly raining, they were not allowed to use the building. This was the perfect place where Shima would to have a simple fuck. He burst open the last door to the last gym, hearing something bang against the bleachers when he did.

Yep, he found them.

"Alright Shima, get dress and go home," Karasu commanded, shaking his head. He heard shuffling and saw Shima pop up from under the bleachers. He wasn't surprised. But the person that fallowed the wolf made his eyes bug out. "Kiro?"

"What's up crow?" The raven smiled goofily at the crow; only in his pants, shirt in hand.

"Cousin! I was hoping to see you before we left!" Shima exclaimed, hugging the crow, fully dressed. "How's it been?"

"I've been doing great. You can go now," Karasu hissed quietly, grabbing him by the elbow and dragging him out of the gym, Kiro following. "You shouldn't be going around and letting be random people fuck you."

"Aw, don't be made Karu. It was just a simple fuck."_ Although I wish it wasn't._

By the look Shima was making, the crow could tell it must have been something more. And by the way Kiro looked upset at what the raven said, he could also tell he wanted it to be more. And sighed, shook his head, and smiled gently. He stopped and turned to the two upsetting couple, still smiling.

"Ok you two, what's up? I can tell by the look on your guys' faces that something's up. Care to explain?"

They gave him weird faces as in a 'what heck are you talking about?' face. Then looked at each other and shrugged. Karasu shook his head and chuckled.

"I'll leave you two alone so you could figure it out on your own." He saluted them and left, chuckling. The wolf and raven looked at each other, Shima biting his lip. Kiro looked at the wolf in confusion.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Shima blushed, looking and toeing the ground. "I think he means for us to see where this relationship is going." He giggled when the raven quirked an eyebrow.

"_Are_ we in a relationship?"

"I was hoping we were. I mean, I've never been in one before. So…"

Kiro smiled, cupping the wolf's cheeks softly. "I wouldn't mind. But I guess we should go on a date before we have sex again, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more. But, um…"

"What is it?"

"What do you do on a date?"

* * *

Karasu smiled as he watched the scene play out. He had peeked through the window and had been watching the whole time. _About he found someone. But it seems kind of sudden. Oh well._ He shrugged and went back to where he had left his father and uncle, smirking at what their faces would when he told them what he had found. He chuckled, gathering someone's attention.

"Karasu?"

The crow glanced to his left to see that it was Shiro. He smiled and walked over to him giving him a short deep kiss. Shiro moaned, kissing back. "What was that for?" He asked when Karasu broke the kiss.

"Thanking you for coming back," the crow replied, still smiling. The dove smiled back, kissing him again before licking down the crow's neck. Karasu moaned, wrapping his arms around the blond, loving the feel of the blond's hands in his hair.

"We should have a little reunion to ourselves," he sucked on a particular spot, "in my room," moving to the crow's ear, licking the lobe before biting it, "or maybe in the woods like last time."

Karasu blushed, moaning and hissing. He opened his eyes lazily before widening when he saw who was standing before them. "Uh, Shiro. We have company." The blond jerked away from the crow's neck like it was on fire and looked to scowl at who had disturbed them. But he soon straightened when he saw that it was the Uchihas.

"Uchiha-sama," he greeted, bowing. He turned to Karasu and whispered into his ear. "I'll meet you at my dorm whenever you're done. Be prepared," he hissed quietly, pecking the crow on the lips before leaving the Uchihas.

"Looks like someone has planes tonight," Sasuke complemented, smirking. Karasu blushed and smiled. "He must be special to be able to win your heart."

"He is," Karasu giggled, yes giggled, smiling gently. "He should be if I let him fuck me right after we just met."

"I swear," Itachi started, "you're becoming more like your father every day."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, let's just say you father tried to fuck your mother right after they met, but," the older raven sighed, "luckily I came just in time." He smirked as the younger raven hmphed.

"Really? I didn't know my dad could be like… that." He smirked at his father before Sasuke bopped his ear. "Itai!"

"Watch your mouth; this is your father you're speaking about," Sasuke mumbled, crossing his arms. "Ah Shima. About time you showed up." Karasu looked behind him and saw Shima and Kiro walking hand-in-hand towards them. "And this is…?"

"Kiro," the raven replied, shaking each of the Uchihas' hand. "It's nice to meet you Uchiha-sama."

"Please call us Sasuke and Itachi," Sasuke shook the raven's hand. "Good grip."

"Uh, thank you."

"Anyways, we should be leaving. Where's Ranmaru?"

"Right here," the redhead popped out of nowhere. "It's getting late. We should head out before it gets dark." He said the last part as he transformed into an over large wolf form with red and black fur. "Coming?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Shima mumbled, kissing Kiro before transforming into a beautiful black wolf with some white spots. "I'll be seeing you again, Kiro."

Itachi quirked an eyebrow at his son, getting confused. "Did something happen while you were away, Shima?" He asked.

"Something like that," Shima whispered, blushing under his fur. "We should go before it gets too dark." Sasuke jumped onto Shima's back as Itachi jumped onto Ranmaru's back. They waved good-bye and speed off.

Kiro watched as they sped off, smiling to himself. He had found himself someone to fall in love with, or, at least he hoped so. Karasu watched as a smile spread across the raven's face. He suddenly remembered that Shiro was waiting for him. He quickly said good-bye to his roommate and ran to the blond's dorm, which was a single dorm.

He quietly knocked, grinning to himself. As the door opened to reveal the blond, Karasu jumped on him and started to kiss him passionately. Shiro gasped in surprise, giving Karasu enough time to dive his tongue into his mouth. The blond kissed back, not wanting the crow to dominate.

In no time, their clothes were shredded and they were stumbling towards the bed. They fell in a heap of tangled limbs and sweat, moaning each other's names and gasping. Shiro pushed Karasu onto his back and looked through the nightstand for a particular vile. Once in the blond's hand, he opened it poured some onto his fingers. He spread it around his fingers before rubbing them around the crow's entrance as if to warn him.

Carefully, the dove pushed in one finger, moving it in and out. He curled it, almost reaching that special place. He pushed in a second finger, curling them again. Karasu gasped as his g-spot was stroked. Shiro smirked and pressed against it again. He pushed in a third and spread them to widen the crow. The crow hissed before moaning.

Shiro pulled out his fingers, making Karasu moan in disappointment. But he soon gasped in pleasure as a similar burn ran through his spine. The dove pushed in until his to the hilt, his balls touching the crow's backside. "Shiro…" Karasu breathed out, smiling to himself.

Shiro took this as the 'go ahead' and started to thrust into the crow, putting the crow's legs over his shoulders and leaning over to where the crow's knees almost touched his ears. Karasu wrapped his arms around the dove, clawing down the dove's back as Shiro thrusted into him. "Mmm, faster..."

The blond's rhythm became faster and harder, making the crow almost scream out in pleasure. That didn't seem to fit the blond, so he started to thrust in faster and harder, getting deeper. "Oh! Shiro!" He smirked when Karasu said his name, or, more liked screamed. "I'm close… so close…"

"Me too, cum with me," Shiro breathed out, thrusting in faster to let the presser loose. "I'm almost nng!"

"Shiro!"

They both came, Shiro riding out the pleasure of his release. The dove slumped against Karasu, panting, placing his head on the crow's sweaty shoulder. He suddenly leaned up some to look at the now calming down crow.

"Um, Karasu. About you and Kiro, um," Shiro started.

"It was nothing. I knew I felt your presence but didn't say anything. I was thinking of you the whole time. What happened between me and Kiro was just a fling," Karasu explained.

"I was just-no," he leaned his head against the crow's shoulder, closing his eyes, "let's stop talking about another man when we're in bed! You're with me and I don't want you talking about another!"

Karasu smiled, wrapping his arms around his lover. "Baka. It was you who brought him up anyway." Shiro opened his and leaned up to kiss his lover. Karasu moaned and kissed back.

"Ready for a second round?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

There you go. I got to see Marc on Wednesday and we played capture the flag with several of our friends in the woods. It was so much fun. Especially when I got to hang out with Marc. I found out I had a crush on him a couple of weeks ago. Oh well, people have crushes on other people.


	11. Chapter 10

Karasu woke up with a smile on his face. His forest green eyes fluttered to meet yellow. Shiro laid on his side, propped up on his elbow as he watched the crow with so much love and care. The blond was crazy to even think about leaving the black beauty. It had been two months since their fight and making up. That means, Karasu was pregnant with his child for three months now. Word was getting around with their relationship and his pregnancy and the crow only had two months left to go.

It hadn't been that for the last couple of months. Sure Karasu was having strange cravings and all, but… Shiro guessed it wouldn't matter as long as his lover and baby get all the nutrients that they needed. But the best part was the crow's sex crave. They'd have sex every night, sometimes several round until the black beauty was satisfied, which didn't bother the blond, of course. It was like the crow permanently moved in here.

But he loved his crow so much he would do anything for his black beauty. He loved the way Karasu would glisten in the sun after a swim in the pond, or how his hair shined in the moonlight, or even the sounds he makes during their love making. He loved to see the now large bulge on the crow's stomach while they had sex. It let him know that he had created that and no one else. It was good feeling.

"Good morning beautiful," Shiro whispered lovingly, petting and caressing Karasu's scalp. The crow moaned at the sensation, snuggling into that warm and gentle hand.

"Good morning handsome," Karasu whispered back, leaning up to kiss his blond dove. But he suddenly broke away and winced.

"Something wrong," Shiro asked worriedly.

"The baby's kicking. Damn he kicks hard."

The blond's face brightened after hearing this. His face grew a big grin when Karasu placed his hand where the baby kicked. He jumped when something suddenly kicked his hand before smiling broadly. It was his and the crow's. They created the little bugger, even if it was by accident. But… it was an unsuspected miracle.

Karasu smiled gently when he saw the dove's eyes light up with joy, love, care, and thanks. He snuggled into the blond's chest as best he could with his big stomach, baby still kicking. Shiro suddenly winced when the baby kicked him in the gut.

"Damn that baby kicks hard," the dove muttered.

Karasu chuckled. "I guess it's a he."

"It could be a girl… a very strong girl."

"Well, we still need to name our baby." Shiro's heart soared when he heard the crow say ours. "What should we name it if it's a girl?"

The blond rubbed his chin in thought. "We could call her Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah."

Karasu smiled, snuggling into the blond's neck. Shiro shivered as warm breath was blown across his neck. "Mmm, I like it. But what if it's a boy?" He started to suck on the dove's neck before nipping it gently.

Shiro moaned. "We should call him-oh damn-Elias." He hissed when the black beauty bit down on his shoulder. Karasu pulled back, looking at him with lust lazed eyes.

"Elias?"

"It's Hebrew for the 'strong Lord'," the blond explained. Karasu quirked an eyebrow and made an odd face.

"Are you a believer?"

"Kinda sorta. I mean, I know he's out there; I just won't worship him in a way a Christian would. Besides, who would want to rule in life with so many rules?"

The crow chuckled. "If you were a monk, you would have been kicked a long time ago." He grinned and moaned as the dove dived into his neck, assaulting it with many kisses, nibbles, and bites. Karasu moved his head to the side for better access. "So, Elias, huh? I guess that could do. I'll grow to it like I am right now." He moaned out.

"Are you ready for another round?"

"What do you think?"

* * *

Luckily it was Saturday or the crow would have been limping around the school the whole day. But, instead he stayed in Shiro's room and enjoyed the dove's company. They had been arguing about what to call the baby if it was a boy, but finally decided to stick with Elias. Shiro grinned in victory while Karasu just crossed his arms and hmphed.

But they were surprised by a knock on the door and to find out that it was Shima. He looked fluster and little bit green around the gills. He even looked like he had gain some wait, especially around his stomach. Karasu stepped aside to let the wolf in, surprised when the wolf jumped on him and started to cry.

"What's wrong Shima?" The crow asked worriedly, patting the wolf's back and shushing him, rocking back and forth as they sat down on the blond's bed. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"I-I'm… I'm pregnant," Shima stuttered out, bursting into a new set of tears. Karasu stared at the wolf's back in shock. "I found just a couple of weeks ago. I-I'm scared Karasu!"

The crow looked up Shiro and the dove caught that as a signal to leave. After the blond left, Shima calmed down some and pulled away, whipping the tears from his eyes. Karasu looked the wolf in the eye and asked, "With whom?"

Shima sniffed, blinking back more tears. "Kiro." Right after that left his mouth, the crow suddenly stood and started to stomp his way to the door. But a hand on his arm stopped him. "Don't. I'm actually glad it was with him. I'm crying because I'm scared and don't know if I can do this on my own. So please, don't be angry."

The crow's face softened and he gave a small smile. "Shima," he started, "you're not alone in this. You have me, Katherine, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, your cousins and siblings, and especially Kiro. So don't go saying you're alone in this, because you're not. There are a lot of people here for you. Did you even speak about it with him?"

The wolf blushed and looked down at Karasu's chest. "…no."

"Then you need to go speak with him right now."

Shima nodded and stood, getting nervous by the second. He walked out of the room and started to jog towards his lover's dorm, being careful not to upset the baby. He jogged until he reached Kiro's dorm and knocked on it gently, almost too gently. He heard the door open and looked up to see the raven's smiling face.

"Shima? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, not that I don't want you here. Please come in and sit," Kiro grinned. Shima had been coming to see his lover at least once a week, sometimes more. "Is something bothering you?"

"Actually, I came today to tell you something very important," Shima said, sitting down on the plush couch. "And I hope you don't take it the wrong way."

The raven looked at the wolf in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Kiro," he took a deep breath, "what would you say if I told you that I was pregnant? Be honest." He watched as the raven quirked an eyebrow and twirled his hair in thought.

"I would say that would be great. I'm not very fond of children, but… as long as they're my own, I wouldn't mind. I would love them as much as I love you."

Shima took in a sharp breath. _Did he just say that he loves me? I must have heard wrong. _"You-you love me?"

"Yes. You're the first person who's ever made me feel like this before. I love you, Shima Uchiha." Kiro brought the wolf into his chest and kissed him passionately, wrapping strong arms around the girlish frame. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, not all of it. I love you too Kiro and we're having a baby!" Shima exclaimed happily, looking into a now shocked face. "Kiro?"

A small smile spread onto the raven's face. "We-we're having a baby? You mean as a baby that we created?" The wolf nodded. The smile grew wider. "Really? This is great." He pulled the wolf into another kiss. "How did this happen-wait, I know how it happened. How more months until you're due?"

"Three."

He pulled Shima into another kiss once more. "I guess we should be celebrating then, huh?" The wolf smirked and grabbed the raven by the collar, pulling him to the bed.

"I guess we should."

* * *

"So Shima's pregnant with Kiro's child," Shiro stated, snorting. "Kiro doesn't seem like the family type." He sighed. "But people do change."

"I guess so, but not everyone. Like my uncle Minzuki and Reu," Karasu chuckled, laying his head on the dove's shoulder as they sat on the small couch in peace. "They still won't leave my parents alone about having a foursome."

"You have a weird family," _not as weird as mine though. I can't tell you how much we're both in danger. But I'll protect you no matter what._ He kissed the top of crow's head, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

_I won't let anyone hurt you like I did._

* * *

Oh, something's about to happen. But what could it be?


	12. Chapter 11

_Just one more month,_ Karasu thought as he worked the next chemical problem in his biology book. It was hard to reach his desk now because of his swollen stomach so it made it harder to write. But at least he could still reach and write (with much difficulty) and still be readable.

Oh well, at least his classes were easy enough for him. They were so easy that he wanted more difficult classes, but the teachers said that a demon like him wouldn't be to comprehend such classes. He even proved himself better than anyone in his classes, but the teachers were either too stubborn or too much of being an ass. None the less, they would have to move him up sooner or later.

But… the teachers weren't so much of an ass for Shiro. Maybe because they know that he's an Uchiha. Karasu, he used his mother's maiden name. So people know him as Karasu Uzimaki. But after what happened last month, word would probably get around now that he's really an Uchiha himself.

Now, about his pregnancy, the teachers were angry about the principle's conclusion on what he was going to do after he gave birth. Why do people hate demons so much? is what Karasu would ask himself sometimes after the so many insults thrown at him. But he didn't mind them as long as Shiro was with him to neutralize the situation or person, which ever came first.

But, there was one teacher who was very kind to him and saw his ability in the collage. So he had moved him up in his more advanced class in math class. The crow was much obliged by this and gave the teacher one of his velvet feathers in appreciation. The teacher was surprised by this and would blush every time the crow would answer a question right.

"What is the distributive property of this problem," the teacher would ask and Karasu would immediately raise his hand up before anyone else could. "Yes, Karasu."

"5A+2AB-89XZ-CU7H, Mr. Iruka," the crow replied, not even having to work it out. This immediately made Iruka blush, but nodded.

"That's correct."

The man had chocolate hair, pulled back into a ponytail with tan skin and a scar over the bridge of his nose. He was cute and perfect for that one perverted teacher in language. But… the two didn't even know each other or even seen each other (or so he thought). Which was kinda odd since the two of them worked at the school for almost five years.

The perverted teacher was named Kakashi. He had white, spiky hair with pale skin. He wore some sort of mask over his mouth and nose and wore a headband over his left eye. His visible eye was a dark navy blue and would sometimes do upside down U's to show when he was smiling. He even moved the crow up in his advanced language class and would ask how the baby was doing.

But one day after his classes, he went to ask Iruka a couple of questions. When he opened the door to the brunette's classroom, he saw the teacher in a deep make-out session with none other than Kakashi Hitaka. The crow's eyes widen when Iruka moan and slowly closed the door, backing slowly away from the door. He blinked before walking down the hallway, forgetting what he was going to ask.

He told his lover about it and pouted when the dove laughed about it. And when Karasu went to the scarred teacher about it, Iruka blushed and told him about him and his lover. The teacher then told the crow about being amazed at his math skills and would blush because of how fast he would answer them before he could.

After that, things went on pretty mellow, except when Katherine came over to check up on him. She would glare at Shiro every time she would come over and would say such rude things to him and always bring him down. Sometimes she would complement the dove at the way he would treat Karasu and that was it.

But he was a little worried by the way Shiro was acting for the last couple of months ever since the dove's mother came. He won't tell what had happened, but the black beauty could tell that it wasn't something pretty. So he made sure he kept his guard up ever time he was alone. But when he was with the blond dove, he could relax.

He sure did love his blond dove. But he suddenly feels a little wet.

"Hey Shiro?" Karasu asked one day, sitting down on one of the swinging benches in the garden. Snow slowly falling to the ground.

"Yes?" Shiro looked down at his cuddling lover.

"What would you do if I gave birth a little earlier than my due date and Katherine wasn't here?"

The dove quirked an eyebrow. "I would help you in your labor and bring the baby out myself. Why?"

"I think my water just broke."

Shiro looked down and sure enough, water was seeping through the crow's pants and onto the bench, instantly freezing. His eyes widen and he quickly picked up the crow just as Karasu let out a pained cry. Shiro ran through the dead garden and headed for his dorm.

People watched them run by with worried glances and some started to follow them when Karasu gave another cry. People still in class poked out their heads to see what was going on. Kakashi and Iruka peeked out of their classes and ran after the running couple.

When the two teachers caught up they ran next to the two birds.

"What's up?" Kakashi asked, panting. Karasu gave another pained yell, holding onto his stomach. "Oh."

Iruka opened the door to Shiro's room and the dove went straight to his bed, setting the crow gently onto the bed. Iruka shut the door before anyone else could come in.

"So, uh, what do I do first?" Asked Shiro hurriedly.

"We need a bucket of warm water and some towels which Kakashi will get," Iruka replied, looking at the masked man as if to say 'what are you still doing here?' The man immediately left for the supplies as the brunette turned back to the blond dove. "Now you… you just sit next to Karasu and hold his hand. Leave the rest to me."

Shiro nodded and sat behind the black beauty, placing the crow onto his chest. Karasu grabbed the dove's hand and held on tightly, tears sliding down his cheeks. The blond watched as the teacher took off the crow's clothes, placing a sheet over somewhat tan legs.

"Now Karasu, when you feel another contraction coming, push," Iruka commanded just as Kakashi came back with a bucket of water, several towels, and a small stool for the brunette. Iruka took the stool and set it next to the foot of the bed, sitting on it.

He placed his hands under the sheet just as the crow cried out and started to push. Karasu dug his heels into the bed and pushed harder when the brunette demanded him. The black beauty had never felt so much pain before. Cuts and stabs he could deal with, but this… this was unbearable.

He could feel something move downward every time he pushed and feel his entrance widen as if something was moving out of him. It hurt like a bitch. He screamed when his entrance widen to the fullest.

"I see the head, you're doing well," Iruka exclaimed happily. "Just push the head out so I can twist the shoulders out and the rest will slide out." Kakashi watched the whole scene with wide eyes, almost about to faint.

Karasu gave more hard push and let out a deep breath as he felt the teacher twist the shoulders out, asking him to give another push. He gave more push and sighed in relief as felt the pressure leave him. He smiled and almost squealed when he heard a small cry come from the small fry in Iruka's arms.

He looked up at Shiro and grinned tiredly. The dove smiled back and kissed the crow's sweaty forehead. They watched as the scarred brunette cut the cord and wash the baby, wrapping it in a soft towel. He then handed it to the black beauty as he started to clean the sheets and the bed.

After Iruka was done he sat next to the happy parents and smiled gently at them. "She's beautiful," the brunette said. Karasu's heart swelled up after he heard this and started to cry silently in joyness.

"Our baby is a she?" Shiro asked, breathlessly. Iruka nodded. "I guess her name will be Elizabeth." He smiled down at the crying chibi. But he soon frowned slightly when the baby wouldn't stop crying. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's probably hungry," Karasu suggested placing the baby in front of one of his swollen nipples. Immediately, the baby latched and started to suck. The crow moaned and grinned. Iruka was surprised but smiled nonetheless. He got up and dragged Kakashi out the door, moving people away from the door.

Girls squealed when they got a glimpse of the baby.

Shiro watched as the baby fed, licking his lips suggestively. Karasu caught the look and frowned. "There is no way you're getting a taste. This is for the baby."

"Aw, come on! Just one taste!"

"No."

"Please!"

"Nope."

Shiro sighed in defeat, making the crow drop his guard. He smirked and latched a hungry mouth onto the other nipple, surprising the crow and making him moan. Karasu hissed when the blond bit down and pushed him away with one of his free hand.

Shiro licked his lips as a drop of milk slid from lips to his chin. Karasu shook his and smirked, leaning in and licking away the droplet before kissing the dove's lips. Shiro deepened the kiss and licked the crow's lips, asking for entrance. Karasu opened his mouth and moaned when the dove's tongue dove into his mouth, curling and playing with his mouth.

The crow nipped the blond's lips before pulling back, making sure to be careful with his baby. "I love you. So much," Karasu said lovingly.

Shiro smiled and cupped the black beauty's face and replied, "I love you too," and kissed him one more time.

* * *

Mikoto growled when she heard about the baby being born. She had been going to see Shiro one last time before she heard the students talking about the dove and the crow having the baby. She growled and walked back out, going to her husband; pissed off as ever.

She would have to finish this quickly.

* * *

Karasu had his baby and I'm going insane. I watched Invader Zim and lost almost all my brain cells (not that I had any to begin with). Anyways, hopefully my brother is coming home from jail this week.


	13. Chapter 12

Mikoto chuckled evilly at the new fire powered device in her hand. _This ought to do the trick. _She shot the device as test run to see if it works. She smirked as it left a good sized hole on the bark of a tree. _Perfect._ No longer would those two birds stand in her way to getting her way to the Uchiha throne. And the baby… she could use it for her own benefit.

She sent a grin to her husband, liking her new toy of destruction. "Time to go to work."

* * *

Shiro watched lovingly as Karasu burped Elizabeth. He chuckled at the surprised look the crow gave when the little hawk gave a loud belch. Yes, their baby girl was a cute little hawk. Katherine confirmed it. Her eyes shone gold with slitted pupils and brown soft hair on her almost bald scalp. She was beautiful.

They both took their share in changing her diaper, giving her baths, burping her, and waking up late in the night to calm the baby down. This didn't bother the dove. But what did bother him was not being able to get any for the last two weeks. It was almost driving him crazy, but he will refrain himself. It will be rewarding in the end.

"Hey Karasu," Shiro gathered the crow's attention, by taking the baby from his arms.

"Yes?" Karasu asked.

"Many people wanted you to come to class _with_ your baby. Iruka and Kakashi even agreed. But with the rest of your classes, you're gonna have to do them in our room." It had been official that Karasu had moved into Shiro's room.

"Really? Today?"

"Mmhm, so you better get Elizabeth ready and get ready yourself before class starts, which is in… thirty minutes." The dove smirked as the crow dove for the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed and dressing Elizabeth in her cutest clothes they bought for her.

They parted ways to their separate classes with a kiss, Shiro with a smile and Karasu with a baby. The crow ran as fast as he could, without dropping Elizabeth, to his class with Iruka and knocked on the door. He was about five minutes late, but that was ok.

He heard a quiet 'come in' and he slid the door open some, letting the brunette know that he was here. "Oh Karasu, I'm guessing you got the message?"

The crow nodded, sliding the door in the rest of the way. When he entered, all the girls giggled and awed at the sight of the cute little hawk with her cute little chibi wings. Karasu slid the door close and walked back to his old assigned seat, which was next to Haku, who was giggling over the baby.

Iruka smiled and went back to teaching the how to show geometry by using algebra. The crow jot down notes, praying that Elizabeth would keep quiet and not cry out for milk. People watched as the hawk suddenly took interest in Karasu's necklace, which had a yellow stone on it, and jiggled it around in her hands before putting it into her mouth.

The black haired beauty silently chuckled and moved the baby to his side, giving him better access to writing in his notebook. He ignored the pain that it caused him when the baby would tug on the necklace. If it kept her happy and silent, then he didn't mind.

In language, the same thing happened. People cooed over her and even asked if they could hold her. It turned out that Kakashi's class became a 'let-me-hold-the-baby' day. Throughout the whole class, Karasu was passing the baby around to the whole class, or to people who wanted to hold her, until she started to wail; wanting her mama and milk.

The crow had been excused from class and was given his homework before he left. After he left, he went straight to his and Shiro's room to feed Elizabeth and change her diaper. She cried and squirmed as he tried to change her diaper but calmed down when it was over.

Shiro came back from his classes a little late, quiet tense. It seemed like one of his teachers nailed him for something completely stupid. The crow smiled and handed the little chibi to his blond lover, which made all the tension suddenly disappear. He played with her feet and kissed her fuzzy head, making her giggle. The crow couldn't help but smile at his family.

_His_ family. How great it made him feel ever time he thought or said it.

"Hey honey," the dove whispered loving to his little baby girl. He held the baby closely to his chest and smiled gently up at his black crow. "You want to go on a walk? You haven't been out lately and our little girl needs to expand her knowledge."

Karasu smiled warmly, standing next to his blond dove. "I'd love to."

They dressed up warmly, making sure that their little bundle of joy was bundled up warmly before going out. The crow strapped Elizabeth to his chest with a little baby carrier and walked hand in hand with Shiro down the road.

They walked in silence for several minutes before the dove spoke up and whispered. "I love you, both of you, so much." He squeezed the crow's hand.

Karasu blushed and smiled, squeezing back. Elizabeth looked around, staring at everything with wide eyes. From the bare trees to the old fashioned houses. From the creek covered in ice to the snow covered trail. It was wonderful.

"So," Shiro started, "how're you doin'?"

The crow chuckled, smiling. "Ok, why?"

"Oh, just wondering. Seeing as how you gave birth and all."

"That was three weeks ago," Karasu quirked an eyebrow, "so of course I'll be fine."

"Oh, right."

The crow looked at his lover with concern, before giggling. "You have no idea how male demons give birth, do ya?" Shiro blushed and looked away, pouting. "Do want to know?"

"Well, seeing as how I'm your mate I have the right to know," the dove growled. Karasu shook his head and grinned.

"Protective much? Anyhow, male demons give birth through their ass. It sounds pretty painful, but our body helps it to expand enough to let the baby through and then heals quickly afterwards."

"But where is the womb?"

"Our womb is connected to the anus, but is usually closed off with a protective tissue. That is, until our body knows it's about to have sex. Then it opens and closes off our rectum, making it easier for the length that's about to penetrate us. Get it?"

The blond nodded and hummed. "That's pretty interesting. I need to look up more about this male demon pregnancy. Where did you find all this information from?"

"Katherine," the crow replied.

Shiro sighed and shook his head. "It's always has something to do with Katherine, doesn't it?"

"I guess so." The black beauty couldn't help but laugh at having to talk to his blond lover about male demon pregnancy. But his laugh soon faltered when he felt the tension shift in the air. His ears twitched, picking up silent foot falls. _It must be a deer or something. _But the energy coming from the animal did not feel like a deer at all, it felt like a human.

"Karasu, what's wrong?" Shiro asked, squeezing the crow's hand.

The black beauty shook his head and gave a reassuring smile. "It's nothing, just got the heebie-jeebies 'tis all." The dove nodded, about to take one more step before Karasu pulled him down to his level and started to lick his neck.

"Wha-"

"Don't talk," the crow whispered into his ear, giving the pale neck small kisses. "There's someone following us and I don't wan them to seem suspicious. And by the feel of their energy, it must be a human. A female human at that."

The blond acted like he was enjoying it and gave a small moan, but he was actually concentrating on the small human energy he felt as the female came closer. And it wasn't just any old female.

No.

_What the hell is mother doing here?_ I slightly opened his eyes that he didn't know that had closed and gazed at the trees behind the crow. There, in the shadows was Mikoto with something in her hand. It was pointed directly for the crow's head, who had stopped playing with his pale neck and decided to just lean on him like a lover would.

Before Shiro could decipher what was happening, he was suddenly pushing Karasu to the ground just as a loud bang rang out through the air. He looked up to where they had been and saw a good sized hole on a tree behind them. His eyes widen before looking towards his mother, listening to their baby cry.

Karasu looked up at the blond in surprise, his ears ringing from the loud bang. He held his baby close to his chest, wondering what just had happened. But then he noticed that his lover was looking up at something, or rather someone.

The crow looked up to where his lover was looking, eyes widening when he saw Mikoto standing there with some kind of weapon, smoke coming from it. She had a smug look on her face.

"Damn, I missed," she hissed. "Oh well, I'll make sure not to this time." She reloaded it with some kind of metal ball, cocking it. She pointed it back down to the fallen couple, pulling the trigger.

The couple rolled, the ball just barely missing them by an inch. The two birds stood up quickly, facing the made woman. Karasu brought Elizabeth closer to his chest, trying to make her stop crying. Shiro looked over at them, getting pissed.

"What the hell are you trying to do, Mother?! Kill us?!" The dove shouted, stepping in front of his scared family.

"Exactly."

"Why?!"

"Because, you and your slut's parents stole everything from me! They killed my husband and then I had to marry that ferret to make you in order to kill the Uchihas, but I guess I did a bad job on doing it. And now that Pein is dead, I only have you and that crow to destroy before destroying the rest of the Uchiha bitches!"

The blond shuddered at the hate and anger that vibrated from the woman. "What are you going to do with Elizabeth?"

"I'm going to make her as my heir and I'll make sure I won't miss up this time," she smirked, hate glowing in her eyes. "I'll make sure she becomes the strongest demon in the world!" She cocked the gun again pointing it directly at the dove.

There was no place to run, no place to fly. If they tried, they'd be shot in an instant. One sudden move would cause the woman to shoot, no matter where it hit. But they had to get away somehow and save their daughter. But how? Is this the end?

Shiro tightly closed his eyes, waiting for his horrible fate to come and take him. He waited for what seemed like an eternity, but nothing happened. He peeked open an eye and saw his mother looking frightened. The woman suddenly coughed and blood came spurting out.

The gun fell out of her hands and she fell in a heap, a knife sticking out of her neck. When she fell, a demon with white hair came into view. He looked familiar, but the dove just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Uncle Reu? What are you doing here?" Karasu asked suddenly, making Shiro jump. The crow stepped out from behind the dove and went to meet his uncle, keeping his baby close and warm.

"I was coming to see how you were doing and tell how Naruto, Katherine, and I finally had our puppies a couple of months ago when I heard a loud bang coming from the trial. I would have come sooner to tell you the news, but everyone was busy taking care of their babes. But I guess it was better I came later," the 'coon explained, a serious look on his face.

"It was good you did or we would have become deep fried chicken," Shiro sighed, happy that he and his family were still alive. "Thank you for coming in time."

"Any time," Reu smiled softly. He looked at the relieved crow, noticing the little bundle in the black beauty's arms. "And what's this?" an eyebrow quirked. "Did our little crow get knocked up without telling us?"

Karasu blushed and looked away. "I didn't want anyone to worry."

"Well your mother sure is going to be worried when he hears about this."

The crow's eyes widen. "Please don't mention any of this to him. You can tell my father, but not my mother. You know how he gets."

"I sure do. Well," the 'coon sighed, "I better get going and you two better get back inside. I'm guessing you have a lot of things to explain Shiro."

_Shit_

* * *

OMG IT'S SNOWING! It's too early to snow! It's only the beginning of October! And the leaves are still on the trees! Gosh dang you Alaskan weather! That's right, I'm an Alaskan and darn proud of it!


	14. Chapter 13

(15 years later)

"Mommy! Reu's bringing over Sai. How do I look? Do I look alright?" Fussed a fifteen year old girl with sandy brown hair that was cut short like a boy's and golden eyes the shone with happiness. Her hawk wings fluttered excitedly.

Karasu chuckled as he watched his daughter fuss with her short hair, trying to make it more presentable. She added more make-up then needed, glaring at the crow when he chuckled. Karasu walked over to the teen, carefully whipping off the extra make-up, making it more enjoyable.

"What are you so jumpy about and since when does my little tomboy where make up and a skirt?" He chuckled, fixing her make-up and hair.

"Sai's coming over. You know how much I like him," she swatted her father's hand away, pouting. "I want him to like me."

"Honey," he sighed, "he already does like you. He liked you when you were yourself, not of what you're not. So, go upstairs and change back into your normal self. And don't want to see a speck of pink on you, alright?"

Elizabeth smiled winningly. "Ok mommy." She ran past him, almost bumping into a blond fox on the way. "Sorry grandma Naruto!"

Naruto shook his head and giggled. "Your daughter sure is a handful," he laughed, his blue eyes shining. "Almost like you were."

"Yep, but I'm soon gonna have more to handle with in just a couple of months," Karasu sighed, rubbing his stomach.

"You're pregnant again?"

"Yep."

The fox chuckled. "That reminds me of the first time when you became pregnant."

The crow groaned. "Please don't bring that up again."

"Hey, you went and got all pregnant without telling me before going to collage. Sasuke even found out about before I did. Even before Reu came back that one time to tell what happened." The blond pouted.

"Don't worry mom, I told you this time before I told dad. You should feel special."

"Who should feel special about what?" came a voice from the kitchen.

Karasu smiled when Shiro came behind him, wrapping his arms around the crow. "Oh, something that I should have told before I told mom," the crow smirked, turning his head to kiss the dove.

"Wait," Naruto started, "you haven't told Shiro yet?"

"Tell me what?" Shiro broke away from the kiss in confusion. Karasu chuckled and turned around until he was facing his lover.

"Were going to have a baby soon." The dove's eyes widen before he smiled at the black beauty's words, kissing passionately. "And not just one, but three."

"That's even better," the blond said against his lover's lips, licking them before delving into his mouth. Naruto in the back round rolled his eyes and smacked a hand over them.

"Ew! Mommy and daddy are kissing!"

The kissing couple broke away quickly at the voice of their daughter's voice. Elizabeth came running down the stairs in usual attire; a black noodle strap tank top with camouflage kaki pants. She a little bit of make-up, but it was manly blue or brown.

"And what are we dressed up for?" Asked Shiro, looking his daughter up and down, not liking the tank top. "Change your shirt, you're showing too much cleavage." The hawk pouted just as Sai and Reu came in through the front door.

"Sai!" The brunette perked up instantly at seeing the black haired weasel. His skin was really pale, paler than Sasuke's. His held no emotion until he saw Elizabeth. He wore tight skinny jeans and a black turtle neck, making his skin even whiter.

"Elizabeth," he bowed slightly, smiling gently. "Karasu-sama, may I accompany your daughter to a walk around town?" Karasu giggled at the teen's kindness. Shiro was about to object when the crow beat him too it.

"Of course Sai-chan. Just take good care of her, ok?"

"Yes Karasu-sama," he bowed slightly towards the crow before turning his attention to the brunette. "Shall we be going?" He extended his arm towards the hawk, who took it shyly.

The dove growled as the two teens left in the warm afternoon. He looked towards his lover; a small frown graced his face. Karasu looked back with a cheesy smile. "Oh come on, we were like too, remember?"

"Still," the blond grumbled to himself.

"What do we have to worry about? All they'll be doing is going on a walk, probably stopping at a few stores," Reu jumped in smiling before turning it to a smirk. "Or, they could be going into the wood and getting it on."

Shiro eyes widen. "Elizabeth!"

"Reu!"

Fin

* * *

Sorry if I made some mistakes. Finally finished.

Oh yeah, my purse was stolen the other day with my Ipod. Okay, I was asked to go to Church with one my friends (yes I go to church, screw me) right? Well, I set my purse down on the pew in the foyer before going up to service. And when I came back down, it was gone. Who the hell would still in a church?!

And if you're wandering, yes I do believe there is a God and do believe we were created in his own image. I love God so much, but I'm not acting like it with me being a yaoi fan-girl an all. And for some reason, I'm not disturbed by it. Maybe in the future but no now. I wasn't so deep in my faith anyway when I found out about yaoi. It started out with pictures, then fan fiction, then the ovas. And now, here I am writing yaoi stories. But I'm not worried.

And if you think that Christians are stupid pimps, you're surely wrong. Christians are probably the nicest people you'd ever meet and are more mature then others. But, I know that I'm not a Christian because of the things I've been doing and I for some reason, I don't feel offended by it. Oh well. That's why I sometimes put Christian songs in my stories.

Wow, I can't believe that I told hundreds of people that I am a believer. I'm screwed.


End file.
